Open Your Heart
by KuramaIs4Me
Summary: It all begins with a slave girl who has the voice of an angel. Can she be the one to break the ice wall around Sesshoumaru's heart?
1. Sad Eyes, Lonely Heart

Well, girls, I am back again. This time I am writing an Inuyasha fic. Scary how I have changed but I think the fans of my writing will liked to be paired with our lovely Sesshoumaru. You have a name since mediaminer has decided to take away the actually self insertion. I hope you shall still read my works. Thank you and on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha!!**

**Sad Eyes, Lonely Heart**

It was a rainy day in feudal Japan. She walked along the dirt path, the only thing she could hear was the rain and the clinking of chains around her and everyone else in the caravan. Her sad grey eyes looked ahead to see the back of the slave in front of her. Water now streaming off her skin and soaking her clothes. Her blonde hair now looking brown as it was wet. Her soaked bangs sticking to her face, covering the mark she had on her right cheek. She only knew that this star was on her and no one else in her family. Strange how things like this happen.

"Keep this line moving." her master called out from the back.

She only nodded as the rest groaned. She was one of the few who was quiet and never complained about anything. In fact, no one knew her name. They called her 'quiet one'. However, they did know that she was a full demon. She was not that strong and couldn't survive on her own, so she was captured at an early age. No one know anything about her, only that when she chose to sing; she could warm the coldest of hearts. In time her secrets would be revealed.

Finally, in the distance, was where the caravan would be stoping for the night. The town where she would be sold to another master. It was a small town in the West. It was close the Lord's castle. Little did anyone know that soon this one demon's life would change. The town grew as they neared it.

Soon they came to a stop outside its gates. "And what brings you here, Sir?"

"I have brought a new slave for a buyer."

"Ahh, then come in." soon the gates were opened and the caravan made their way to the inn. It was a medium sized. She looked up and read its name, '_Demon's Door.' _She was then pulled in by the rest of them which were all connected by the chains.

"Here she is, Sir."

Her new master walked over to her. His vile breath on her face. It took all she had not back away and gasp for air. His brown eyes looked her up and down.

"She seems to be pretty enough but what about her voice."

"She is what you ordered."

"Fine. I will take her." he said, handing the demon his pouch of gold.

Her chains were taken off and she was handed over to her new master. He smiled and lead her to the stage. He sat her on the stool and then looked serious.

"When people show up you will sing, or you shall have no food.."

She only nodded. Her eyes scanning the new place that would be her new home until this master was tired of her. How many places had she seen over her lifetime? Only she would be able to tell you. Her clothes were still soaked as demons came flooding in to see the new singer.

She was introduced as 'Shizuka' which ment quiet. For that is what she was.

She stood up and looked over the crowd. Once she opened her mouth and began to sing, the bar became silent. Her voice sounded like angels. Melting every heart in the room. Her song was sad, but still beautiful none-the-less. Her new master smiled as he knew he had a good deal. And then someone spoke up. "She would be a lovely presant for the Lord when he returns."

"No, Kija. I do not plan on giving her away."

"But, if we don't get him a welcoming gift he will be upset. You know how that goes, Shukin."

"Yes, but I do not wish to give up such a treasure."

"I can understand that, but you must take into consideration that if she is given up to him, then our lives might be spared."

Her owner's eyes looked to her. '_She would make a good presant for the Lord. And if she sang for him then maybe he would spare the village.' _

She finished her song and then paused to take a small break. She sat down and let her feet hang off the stage. She took a sip of her glass of water, a small girl came up to her and smiled. "You have a pretty voice."

The slave girl smiled at the child and nodded. This young girl was full of smiles. Her raven hair was in her face as she looked up at the older girl. She used her small hands to brush it back. This young child did not seem afraid of anything. The slave girl could only look in wonder as to what a human child was doing in a bar full of demons.

'_Doesn't she know better? This girl could be taken away like I was and never see her family again.' _the girl thought as she looked down at the child who was still smiling up at her.

"Rin, you are wanted." A green toad demon called as he ran and tripped just before coming up to the girl.

"I will see you later, pretty girl." the girl known as Rin left her.

"Hey, Shizuka! Get up and sing." Shukin called, looking upset that she had taken so long.

She nodded, _'I hope to see you again, little one_.' she thought as she stood and moved to the center of the stage. She closed her eyes and sang another sad song. It seemed that everything about this woman was sad. It was like no matter what happened she would always be sad.

Little did she know that Rin was watching from in the crowd even though the toad demon was calling for her again. She was almost mesmerized by her voice. That was when Rin decided to come every day and watch her sing.

Now, the Lord of the West was becoming impatient with the little girl. Just as he was about to walk in, Rin came out with a smile.

He only looked at her and then began to walk away. Rin followed with the toad demon trailing in the back. As she followed, she began to hum the song she had just heard. The Lord was bowed to many times as he made his way to his castle. Which very few had seen the inside.

But back to our slave girl, who had finished her last song. The bar was closing and everyone was leaving. She could not get her mind away from the little girl who had spoken to her earlier. So much happiness lay in that child's eyes. It only made her want to see her again and watch her actions.

"Hey there...its time to go to bed." her master said, walking over to her and grabbing her wrist.

This made the girl jolt out of her thoughts as she was pulled to a small room off the side of the bar. There was no bed, but a patch of hay. A small basin of water was under a small window that looked out to the castle.

"This is where you shall live for the time being." Shukin said.

'_For the time being? Am I being sold so soon?' _she thought as she tilted her head.

"You might have the honor of living with the Lord."

She blinked, confused as to what her master was talking about. She knew nothing of this Lord and why it would be a honor. '_Is he nice, or shall he be like everyone else?' _

"Stop thinking and pay attention. If you still sing as well as you have tonight then at the meeting in three days, your fate will decided."

She nodded and hoped for the best. Living in a huge castle shouldn't be to bad right? Little did she know of this Lord indeed, but maybe, just maybe, that little child would be the one to change her life.

"Get some sleep. I shall be back in the morning."

The door was soon closed and locked from the outside to ensure that she would not leave. Her eyes looked out the window. Little did she know that she was looking out at the castle. Not that she could see it at night. After 15 minutes of staring out in the darkness, she decided to go to sleep. She would have a busy day tomorrow.

She quickly curled up in a ball on the hay and fall asleep, dreaming of a time long ago when she was young.

**DREAM**

A young dog demon ran through a burning forest. Her little legs carrying her as fast as she could. She was tripping over roots and rocks. Yet she managed to get up and run. Fear was in her blood as she ran. She could hear the voices of her pursuers coming closer and she quickened her pace.

But that was not a smart thing for as she was running she was coming to a cliff. She tried to stop but couldn't and so she went over. She let out a frighten scream as she fell downward. And just as she thought she was going to hit the ground, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up frighted, only to meet cold amber eyes. And though he did not speak she felt as if she was safe.

Soon she was on the ground again safe and sound and her saviour walking away. Her eyes catching his long, flowing tail as he continues on his way.

"There we finally caught up with you dog scum. You think that just because you can run fast that your better then us. Its time we teach you ugly, weak race a lesson."

She looked up with fearful eyes at her pursuers. And then in a flash she say her saviour from before.

"Care to say that again." he said, in a eeire calm voice.

Their eyes widen as they saw him once again. "This isn't anything to do with you." a fool from behind said.

His attention was turned to the fool. "I would hold your tongue, nameless wit."

"And why would I listen to a pathetic do-" and that would be the end of the namless fool. For this dog demon used his poisen claws to quickly cut into the demon's jugular, letting the poisen flow through his viens. The dog demon's fingers now covered in blood. A slight smile was on his face as he watched the lesser demon convulse and then die.

"Anyone else care to up against me?" he said, looking at the few remaining. Soon even they were nothing but dust clouds.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Mi'Lord?"

"Fetch me some water. I want to rid myself of this dispicable demon's blood."

The young girl watched as all of this happened. Her eyes even watched as her saviour left for good this time.

'_Someday I will repay you.' _

**END DREAM**

End Chapter..

Now, I hope you have enjoyed this new story of mine. If you wish for it to continue then please review. You may add yourself in this story. I do not mind. See ya later!


	2. A Chance Meeting

Well, here is the next chapter for all of you who are still reading this. I hope that enjoy it. I have fun writing these so please tell me how I am doing. I want to make each and everyone of you smile.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!!**

**A Chance Meeting**

The sun was just peaking over the horizen when Shukin opened the slave girl's door. He didn't look to happy about her still sleeping. For she was sopposed to be awake before dawn to help him. He growled which caused her to snap her eyes open.

"Get up!" he yelled, standing over her.

He soon moved to give her some room. "When you clean yourself up, get to the bar."

She sat up quickly and stretched a bit. Taking a few steps to the small basin of water, she splashed some on her face. She used her tattered sleeve to dry herself. She looked out the window to see what was out there. For when she had the chance to look out it was always night and she couldn't see. Her grey eyes fell upon the castle. Thoughts of who might live there filled her head. But soon after the door opened again and she turned. The slave girl was pulled up and out of the little hut. She did not fuss over the pain in her wrist. She only followed her master. It wasn't to long before she was back in the bar. Only she would not be singing right away.

"You will be cleaning the place today while I have gone to the market to buy supplies." he ordered her. "Everything is in the back room. So this place better be clean when I return."

She only nodded as she watched Shukin leave. A small smile was on her face as looked around the bar. It wasn't really that messy and she would be able to clean the place in 2 hours tops. A sigh came from her mouth as she filled the bucket of water and gabbed a mop. Her hair was falling in her face. She made a groaning noise as she began to mop the floors. It was a bit tiring for a little girl who didn't get much to eat.

After cleaning the floors she made her way to the counters. As she cleaned, she began to sing another sad song. Her voice filled the empty bar and some could even hear it faintly outside.

And one of the people who happened to hear her was a small girl. She was on her way with the toad demon to the market to buy more clothes and just happened to hear her voice. The girl moved to the closed doors and pressed her head against the wood.

"Rin, we must keep moving. Lord Sesshoumaru wants us back before noon."

"Oh, Jaken, shush. I want to hear her sing."

"Silly child." replied the toad who was then hit in the head by Rin.

"Don't call me silly." she said with a frown and the turned back to listen to her sing.

After a few mintues Rin decided to enter the bar. It was of course against Jaken's wishes, but whoever listens to him? Her little hands open the doors.

"We are not open yet. Please come back when my master returns." the slave girl said as she finished wiping the counter and sighed.

No answer was heard from the child. The door was still open as Jaken made his way in. But of course had to trip over his own feet causing a noise. This made the slave girl turn to see the lovely pair. She looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Hello again, pretty lady."

The slave nodded in reply.

"W-would you sing another song for me?" she asked, looking up with her brown eyes, full of hope.

"Can't you see she's working? Now come along child."

"No, Jaken, I want to hear her sing!" she said, glaring at the toad.

'_Jaken? Why does that name sound familar?' _The slave thought as she looked at the toad.

"Don't look at me like that wench!"

"Jaken, you be nice to her." Rin said, standing in front of the slave with her little arms crossed.

A groan was heard from Jaken as he turned. Not wanting to look at them anymore. Laughter was heard from the slave girl. Which was a bit shocking as she never laughed. Rin looked up and smiled.

"So, pretty lady, would you like to sing?"

Shizuka looked down and her smiled faded as she shook her head no. Sadness came back into her eyes and she realized that she need to be cleaning, not talking with a child. She turned her back to the child and began to clean once again. A sigh came from her as she went behind the bar and straightened the glasses and bottles.

"Come on, Jaken. She doesn't want to bothered today." Rin said, with a sad face.

The slave heard the hurt in the child's voice. So after a few seconds she began a song. This caused the young girl to smile once again. Just when Jaken had thought they were home free, Rin ran back and smiled up at Shizuka. Jaken whined as he came up next to Rin who only glared at him and then looked back up at the slave.

Now, since the door was opened, many demons her heard her voice. Soon, they were coming in and watching her. She had her eyes closed as she sang. She wanted to hide her pain from the child. Shizuka's song was again sad, but that did not stop Rin from listening to it with a smile.

Shukin soon came back and was about to yell at her, when he saw all the demons in his bar. He knew that he shouldn't give her up just yet. More demons were coming to the bar. She was making him money and he did not want his prize to be handed over to the Lord. He made his mind up, he wouldn't give her away and that was that.

Soon the bar was full, and Rin was sitting on the bar right in front of Shizuka. Her little hands were clapping as she finished her song. "More, more." she said, with a bright smile.

The slave shook her head. Her eyes looking at the full bar. They soon fell on her owner who looked rather happy about the whole thing. She breathed a sigh of relief and then went to the back to put away the cleaning supplies. Once she came back out Jaken and Rin had left. Probabaly because the little toad had reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru's orders. She smiled a bit, thinking of the child.

"Shizuka, get up on stage and sing. NOW!" her master yelled.

She looked up and nodded. Little did she know that Kija was watching her with a smile. This demon knew that she would be given to the Lord, not stay here with this vile demon. '_Soon, you shall be with a higher demon and you will be taken care of.' _he thought as his blue eyes watched her.

Rin walked down the marketplace path with Jaken. She was almost skipping as they came to the seemstress. Her brown eyes looking in the window. She so many fabrics as she peered in. Her eyes looking over everything. She pulled her head back and looked at Jaken with a smile.

"Jaken, its in here."

"N-now, be careful." the toad said, walking up beside her as she entered the shop.

"Oh, Jaken. We are just here to buy some clothes for me. What could possi-" she didn't finish as she saw a demon killing the owner of the shop. Rin gulped and backed up behind Jaken. She looked at the toad demon for help. For he was there to protect her. That was his job at the moment. Although Jaken was scared himself he still let his hands hold out the staff to protect her.

"You there, what are you staring at? Leave and I won't kill you too." the demon growled.

The only thing Jaken could do was let the staff spit fire at him and usher Rin out of the shop. Soon they were being chased by the demon. Suddenly, Rin stoped and looked up at the demon.

"Don't harm me or Jaken."

"Ha, and why would I listen to a brat like you?" he laughed.

Jaken came back and was trying to pull Rin home. It was indeed past noon and he knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would be upset as of now since they were late. He sighed, knowing that he would probably be squished or something of that nature.

"No, Jaken. He doesn't know who he is talking to."

"Why you little-" he growled.

"I would not harm her. Lord Sesshoumaru might become upset." Jaken said, putting his staff in the ground so that one of the heads was facing him.

"L-lord S-Sesshoumaru." the demon stuttered.

Both Jaken and Rin nod. The demon the bowed and appologized for doing what he did. Turning, he the left, quite quickly I might add. But not before Jaken managed to set him on fire once again. This caused Rin to laugh and dance around the toad demon.

"Did you see that? Oh, Jaken, that was great." she said, but then stopped. Her face looked sad. "But we didn't get any clothes"

"Oh, child, be thankful we are safe. Now come let us go home before Lord Sesshoumaru becames very angry." he said, ushering her to come along.

Rin stood there for a bit and thought about Shizuka, wondering if she would like some new clothes. She was soon brought of her thoughts as she heard Jaken once again call her name. Rin shrugged and began to skip up the path to her own home. A smile crossed the little girl's face as she made her way back to the castle.

End Chapter...

Well, this is the second chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I like writing it. I can hope that my writing is getting better as I continue to write these fics for you guys. Tell me how I am doing. See ya soon.


	3. Her Fate Decided

Hey all. I am back again. Writting yet another chapter in this story. You girls, liking it so far? I didn't know that this story would be my favorite to write. Its is though. I love the character that I have created. Well, enough about me talking I guess I should let you girls read some more about Shizuka and Sesshoumaru.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha.**On with the story...

**Her Fate Decided**

Rin made her way through the long castle halls. As usual, she was full of smiles. Now, Jaken wasn't with her at the moment. She was a bit lonly. Although she didn't show it, she missed having a mother figure. It would seem that she had found one, but didn't tell anyone. She wanted to keep it a secret. It was something she wasn't ready to tell anyone. For she didn't know what Lord Sesshoumaru might think if she asked him about finding someone to be a mother for her.

All of this time she was thinking as she was walking, she didn't see where she was going and ran right into Jaken. Of course the little demon fell on his face and moaned. A laugh was heard coming the small girl. Jaken looked up and glared at her. Unhappy that he had fallen over again. For this was not the first time he had been tripped by her. Soon after he got up and was yelling at her about running into him. To busy in his little rage to see his Lord and Master behind him, he kept on yelling. That's when Rin looked up and smiled brightly, running to be by his side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned again." Rin said as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

He only looked down at her and then back to where Jaken stood frozen. His amber eyes held no emotion as he looked down at the little toad. "Jaken, come this way." he said as he moved away from Rin who was following behind him. He then stoped and turned around to face her. "Wait here and do not move."

With that he made his way down the hall and into a small room with Jaken running to keep up. Once in the room Jaken stopped and looked up at his Lord. He began to wonder what his Master was thinking. Were they going after the Tetsusaiga once again? Or was something else that entirely different? He soon was brought of his thoughts by Shesshoumaru.

"Tonight, the village down there will be giving me yet another welcoming presant." he said, looking out the window at the town below. His eyes however still held no emotion. It seemed that he kept those locked deep inside his heart.

"Mi'Lord, another one" Jaken said, his eyes looking in shock. "Everytime"

"They think their petty gifts will keep me happy and not kill all of them. Fools, I need that village for its reasons of trade. It was one of the few places nearby with supplies that I need."

Jaken remained quiet, listening to everything he was being told. What was the point of being told this?

"But something is going on down there. I know it. And this presant, I am afraid will be more of burden then any of the others." he said, still looking out at the village.

"I am sure that we can handle it." Jaken said, walking closer to Sesshoumaru.

"We will see tonight." he said, before getting up and making his way out and towards where Rin was. Before leaving the room, he stopped and looked back and Jaken. "Oh and watch over Rin if she wishes to go outside." he said, then leaving.

A groan was heard as Jaken walked back to where Rin was last seen. She was there frozen. Awaiting, Lord Sesshoumaru to tell her to move once again. Once he told her she could she smiled brightly once more. 'Will I ever get any rest from that girl?' he thought as he walked along. Tripping over himself, he moaned again. Only to her Rin's laughter.

Shizuka was sitting in her little hut on the side of the tavern. A sigh escaped as she laid her head against the wall. How many more nights could she take this? How many more days without more the one meal? She had been in this prison for a day and a half now with hardly any food to eat. She had been saving the one meal she had received and been eating small amounts at a time. As of now, her master was worst one yet. With the talk of her being given up to the Lord, she was placed in her room and wasn't let out. Shukin did not want to give up his money ticket.

She stood up and went to the window. The only piece of the outside world she could see. Her grey eyes looked to the castle for the 15th time in the past hour. Her thoughts dwelled on that potential new home for her. She found herself dreaming of living in style like the many that probably lived there. Forgeting about her status as a slave and thinking back to when she was a free demon. She dreamed of how things would be different if she wasn't locked up. If she was free and living in luxury, her life would be a lot easier then this.

Another sigh escaped as she looked out. "If only things were different." she said sadly.

Meanwhile, at the town meeting in the tavern. Kija was explaining why they should give up Shizuka. His voice of reason will be her saving grace if he tried his hardest. His blue eyes looking at each one of the towns folk, even Shukin. Even though he did not trust the tavern owner one bit and could over rule him because of his link with Lord Sesshoumaru, he still wanted to try this out fair and square. Instead of just barging in and taking her, he wanted to ask and give him a chance to defend himself. Not that he was doing a good job, but he still wanted to be a fair player.

"She would be the perfect gift. Her voice would calm him and we would not have to live in fear anymore." he said, standing up and looked at Shukin. "Sometimes we must give something we love in order the save others."

"But there are times when that male doesn't deserve a creature like her." Shukin shot back. His brown eyes holding a bit of anger as he knew he was losing this conflict.

"We shall decided her fate and not you. Be thankful that we atleast asked. We do not care if you aren't going to sell her. She will be given. I am sure of it. There are other ways of obtaining her." Kija said with an eeire calm voice.

Shukin could only glare as the council was talking amongst themselves. He wouldn't give her up. He couldn't. The seven members were talking away and Shukin knew he was going lose her. If that happened he would find away to get her back. The Slave Guild would have something to say about this whole thing. For is they did not pay then he rightfully owned her and these people, regardless of rank, must abide by that. Not that the council would ever listen to the rules set down buy the Guild. When they wanted to give their Lord something, they did it. He wasn't all that loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru and was only in the Western Lands because he could make the money here.

The seven soon all nodded in agreement and walked back to face the rest of the people there. A big smile was on Kija's face as he stood there, ready to tell Shukin the news. It was obvious he was going to rub it in just a tad. Not that you could blame him. He thought Shizuka was treated poorly and needed a better life. So he was doing just that.

"Her fate has been decided, Shukin. I suggest that you hand her over or I shall take her by force."

"You won't get away with this, Kija. The Slace Guild will hear about this. I will make sure of it. They were get her back for me. I swear it."

"As long as she is in the Lord's hands, nothing can harm her. For she is now his property, and no longer yours."

With that he walked around the side of the bar. A smile was on this dog demon's face as Kija saw the shack. This would be the last time she would have to sleep in that awful place. He stopped right at the door to hear sing once again. He loved her voice and would miss hearing it, but he knew that a better life was waiting for her.

A knock was heard at Shizuka's door. She quickly stopped singing and moved to the door. She was quiet and didn't talk, but she knew that it wasn't Shukin. He never knocked.

Kija busted the lock off and opened the door. "I know that is getting late, but I must take you somewhere."

She looked up at the male she had seen a few times at the tavern. Not knowing if she was being brought to the Lord or if Shukin was being to lazy to get her and have her sing; she followed behind him as he motioned for her to.

"You will not have to worry about sleeping in that dreadful place anymore." he said as he walked down the dirt road that led to the castle. She followed behind him quiet as she always was. Not wanting to speak for fear of getting in trouble. In fact he was the first that she felt comfortable around in a while. She felt as if he wouldn't harm her so she hummed as she followed him to her new home. He looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"Shizuka, your life is about to change for the better." he said, before he started walking again.

All Shizuka did was nod. She was a bit nervous about moving to another place to live. Her dress was in no way fit to be presented to a Lord. But then again she was only a slave. It was to be expected. Her grey eyes looked ahead and to the castle that she saw almost everyday for the past week. She wondered if she would be treated better or worse. Thoughts filled her head of what he looked like. Not only that but the male in front of her seemed oddly familar. Like she had met him when she was much younger. She had pushed all of her childhood memories into the back of her mind. Not wanting to remember what her clan had down to her. Maybe she would ask him one day.

"We will be arriving shortly. I want to let you know that you will see me more often now. That and this home will be much better then the ones you have lived in. Treat the Lord with respect and he will keep you." Kija said, looking at her now. His blue eyes held seriousness. He knew that if Lord Sesshoumaru did not like her, he would either throw her back or sell her.

"Are you ready to meet you new master"

She nodded and took a deep breath. For in a few moments she would be meeting the Lord of these lands. Her eyes looked ahead and she walked slowly behind him. She was ready for her new life here.

End Chapter...

Well, there is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I liked writing it. Of course, the next chapter I will have everyone's favorite fluff sex god. So stay tuned into my story to read about Sesshoumaru. Shizuka will remember him but will he? See ya soon.


	4. Destined Meeting

Hey there! Wow, I didn't think that everyone would like this story as well. I am sorry that is it taking me so long to update but one of my friends has competely stopped being friends with me. Its been really stressful for me, so I am sorry. I am no longer friends with her anymore. I hope that can cut out all the stress headaches and stuff. Anyways, back to the story. I should be updating more and more. So, yay! Well, on with this chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha! **

**Destined Meeting**

Shizuka stopped as soon as she was brought inside. Her grey eyes looked at Kija, who only nodded. She was quite nervous. Who wouldn't be? She was meeting a demon lord, but not just any demon lord. The Lord of the Western Lands. She had her hands by her side and she took a deep breath. She looked ahead as she heard someone coming. Not knowing what to expect she kept her eyes ahead of her. A short green toad demon appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw him. Could this mean that the young child lived here as well?

"Kija, is this the gift?" Jaken asked, looking up to see Shizuka. "Ahh, its the slave from the tavern!"

Kija smiled, "Yes, the one from _Demon's Door_."

"But, she couldn't possibly..."

"No, Jaken, she can sing and soothe mostly anything. I think she would be a great asset to you."

"Well, the young human has taken a liking to her, but..."

Shizuka listened and held her head low. She had made it this far and this little toad wasn't sure if she should pass. While she was standing there, the two were debating. Shizuka stood there and listened. Her heart pounding, for she was dying to know if she would live here or go back to that awful bar. Anything would be better then that place. She was brought out of thoughts by Kija who was smiling at her. She smiled slightly as he pulled her along into another room. It was quite big and there was a fireplace. She stood by Kija as Jaken went off to get Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry, the Lord will take you in." Kija smiled at her.

Shizuka could only smile nervously as she waited. Her eyes wondered around the room that was standing in. It looked like a sitting room. The fire was burning, causing warmth in the room. She liked it for she had always been in places where it was cold and no one bothered to make sure she was warm. Her eyes feel upon Kija and smiled. Now there was a friend if she ever had one. He had done all of this just so she could live in a better place. In a way, it was something a brother might do for a sister. She hoped that one day she might find her family or what was left from them.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts buy the sound of someone approaching. Her eyes went to the door as the shadow of a man appeared. He walked into the room and was annouced by Jaken. Kija bowed, while Shizuka lowered her head. Her eyes caught his feet where there was a white pelt almost touching the floor. It looked familiar, but where? Where had she seen that before?

"Mi'Lord, this is the gift we present you. Her name is Shizuka." Kija said, slightly bowing again.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her. He walked around her. His amber eyes looking her up and down. To him, she didn't look any different from the rest of his servents. Except, she was a dog demon like him. He caught her scent when she had entered. It made him wonder how she could lower herself to this.

"She is awfully quiet and refuses to look at me."

Kija looked at her. "Yes, she does not speak, she only sings. It is out of respect."

"Look at me." His voice sent chills down her spine. No wonder he was a Lord.

Her grey eyes looked from his feet to his legs. Seeing more of this pelt she continued to look up. Her mind began to race as she saw more of it. Those clothes he was wearing, they were the same as another she met a long time ago. Flashes of the demon that saved her ran through her head. As her eyes fell upon his face, her eyes widened. She would recognize those markings anywhere and those eyes. It took all she had not to gasp. She quickly bowed.

She didn't realize that he noticed some things about her as well. She seemed so familiar and her scent was like one of a child demon he met a while ago. But, of course he refused to believe that they could be the same. Intrigued by this new finding, he nodded at Kija.

"I have decided that I shall take this gift." he said, his eyes falling on Shizuka. "Jaken, take her to her new quarters."

A smile appeared on Kija's face. He now knew she would be safe. He nodded at her, giving her a warm smile before leaving her with her new master. She looked back at him and smiled. Thanking him with her eyes. Her journey was only just beginning now.

"Come on, girl." Jaken called from the door.

She followed the little toad down countless halls and past many doors. Soon she became lost and didn't know where she was or how to get out if she needed to. She continued to follow Jaken and hoped that he would tell her one of these doors was hers. Fifteen minutes later Jaken stoped.

"This is your room. It is with all the other servants. When you are called by Lord Sesshoumaru, then you come immediatly."

She nodded and he opened her door. Her room was of normal size. There was a window that overlooked the city. She looked to the bed and smiled. A bed. It had been many years since she had slept in one of those. Without noticing, her feet had taken her to the bed. She looked down at it and smiled once again. The last time she had slept in a bed was when she was young. Finally she would get a good night's rest.

"See you in the morning." Jaken said, leaving her there.

Shizuka watched him leave and then plopped on the bed. Soon after a knock was heard. Her eyes looked at the door and she sighed. A few minutes later another knock was heard. She stood and walked to the door to open it. Once there she opened the door where another servant stood there with a smile. Shizuka blinked a couple of times.

"Hello, I heard that you are the newest servent." the girl smiled warmily.

Shizuka nodded.

"Well, its nice to meet you. I am Kari and I live in the room next to you. This is the servant quarters." Kari said, still smiling brightly.

Again Shizuka nodded.

"Say, you don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh then the Lord will get along with you just fine. He finds the ones who talk to much annoying and they don't last long." she said, smiling still.

Shizuka nodded and then looked at her bed.

"Oh, well, you must be tired. I will see ya soon." she said, waving bye.

Shizuka waved as well and closed the door. Another sigh left her as she plopped back down on the bed. For it was soft and very comfortable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly falling asleep. She slept quite peacefully that night. Her dreams filled of when she was younger and the day that she was saved by none other then the Lord himself. Would he remember the act that he did over 70 years ago?

End Chapter...

Well, there was more Sesshoumaru for you guys. Now, there will be a lot more now that she is living with him. I hope you all are enjoying this. For I am loving this story. See ya later!


	5. Insight To Another

Well, I seem to be getting a lot of reviews for this story. Who knew it was going to be another one that you like? Is it just me or do you girls like how I write? Hmm, well I thank you for liking my writing so much. Well, here is another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Keep those reviews coming, there what make me write faster.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**On with the story...

**Insight To Another**

Morning came all to soon for Shizuka. The sun shone in on her face and she turned over in her bed. A moan came from her as she buried her face in her pillow. The bed she was laying in, was very comfortable. She did not want to part from this bed just yet. Who wouldn't? For a person who had hardly ever slept in a nice bed, Shizuka was in heaven. She opened her eyes and looked around, quickly remembering that she was in a new home now. That she wasn't just dreaming, this was where she lived now.

A knock was heard at her door. Shizuka looked at it and sighed, knowing that it was probably the servant that she had met last night. Kari seemed way to cheery for a servant. Finally she got up out of bed and walked to the door. Opening it to see none other than Kari. Shizuka forced a smile as she looked down at the shorter girl.

"Time for breakfast. Better get ready." Kari said, cheerful as always. After that she left Shizuka to get ready.

The demon woman looked around the room for a change of clothes. She finally found a light blue dress and changed into it. After seeing how she looked in the mirror, she pulled back her hair in a loose braid. A light knock was heard at the door. She looked one more time before opening it, expecting to see Kari. She was wrong, it was Jaken.

"Your presence is requested by the Lord." he said, before leaving her to follow once again.

Shizuka followed the little toad demon once more. However, she did not know where she was being led. Jaken walked ahead of her, mumbling to himself how much he hated this and deserved better. A smile crossed her face as she followed Jaken to the dining room. She stood there while Jaken walked further in the room. He turned back to her and frowned.

"Hurry up, wench." he said, as he glared at her.

She nodded and walked closer to the table. Her eyes caught Lord Sesshoumaru and stayed on him for a few moments before she looked down again. After all these years the demon that had saved here was sitting there. Her mind raced with things to say but was to afraid to speak.

"Hello." a small voice spoke from a seat by the Lord.

She looked up in shock as she saw Rin sitting there eating. A smile was on the small child's face as she ate her food. Shizuka looked from the girl to Sesshoumaru a few times. A human child was sitting by a great demon lord. How odd. She smiled at the child and nodded.

"Are you staying with us?" Rin asked, looking up at the servant girl.

Shizuka nodded.

"Really? Oh thats nice. You can sing for Lord Sesshoumaru."

A pink hue came over Shizuka's cheeks when she heard this.

"Rin, eat your food." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes falling on the newest servant.

He continued to stare at her with his cold gaze. It made her get chills although she didn't show it. Her mind still trying to grasp the fact that this was the demon that saved her. He hadn't changed at all. His eyes still cold and emotionless. She bowed and was lead away from the dining room by another servant.

"You have the day to roam around my home. I shall be out. If you need anything, speak with Jaken. I shall expect to see you at dinner this evening." Sesshoumaru said right before she left the room.

She looked back and nodded.

Afterwards she was lead around the castle. There were many halls and rooms that were unused. Shizuka wondered why these rooms weren't. It was a shame. This place deserved to have more life then it did. Her grey eyes looked ahead and she spotted Kari smiling. Shizuka would never understand that girl.

"Oh hey there." Kari said as she walked up and smiled.

Shizuka nodded and waved.

"You want to look at the garden. I don't have anything to do for a while."

Again a nod came from the quiet female.

"Great! Follow me." she said and made her way to the garden with Shizuka behind her.

Shizuka's eyes looked out to see all of the flowers. They were many kinds and colors. She had never seen this many. Her face was in wonder as she looked around. Kari led her to a rock and sat down. Shizuka followed, but decided to stand and look around.

"I come here all the time to think. Its very peaceful here. You know I think you would like it here too." she said, as she smiled at the woman who was still in awe at the garden.

"Also, I wanted to tell someone something that I can't keep to myself any longer." she said, after a while.

Shizuka looked at her and waited for her to go on. Not expecting any secrets to be said to her. She thought this girl just wanted to tell her something else about herself. Now, Shizuka wasn't used to being around friendly people. So, as usual, she remained quiet and listened.

"You know the demon that brought you here, Mr. Kija?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Well, I like him. I told myself over and over again not to, but I can't help it. He is really attractive."

The other girl just looked at her with disbelief.

"I know. You have probably never felt like I do. I just needed to tell someone and I was afraid it might upset the others. You seem to be good a keeping secrets, so I decided to tell you."

She nodded once more.

"Thanks, you are a good friend." Kari said, before she stood and walked back to where she was supposed to be.

Shizuka stayed in the garden for the rest of the day. She enjoyed the peacefulness of this garden. There was no yelling or fighting at all here. She closed her eyes and for the first time in a while, relaxed. She let the sun warm her face and listened to the people do their work.

After dinner was over and done with, Shizuka was dismissed. She wondered why she was being brought to dining room everytime it was time to eat. All she did was stand there and have _his_ eyes stare at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She hardly ever looked up to see him stare, but she did feel his gaze.

She walked back to her room in the servants courters. However, she was getting lost, for she had taken a wrong turn. A sigh came from her as she leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of sulking, she stood once again and began to look for the servants courters. She stopped after a while, hearing the sounds of crying. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she could definatly hear it. So, she decided to follow the sound. It led her to Rin's room. She peered in to see the little child crying on her bed.

She knocked on the door and opened it further. Rin looked up with a tear streaked face and sniffed. Concerned, Shizuka came into the room. Rin didn't tell her to leave, so she thought it was alright.

"I had a bad dream." the child said as she looked up.

Shizuka smiled and walked closer.

Rin wipped her tears. "I can't go back to sleep."

The woman sat on the bed and smiled. She then opened her mouth and sang softly. Rin smiled and went under the covers and snuggled in. She listened to the song and slowly let the nightmare be forgotten. Soon the young girl was falling asleep. When Shizuka was done she stood and covered her up all the way. She smiled down at the child.

"Before you go, tell me your name." Rin said, as she rubbed her eyes.

She leaned down and whispered her real name to the child and then smiled. After that she left, Shizuka walked back to the hallway and finally made her way to her own room. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru had overheard her singing for the first time. He was intrigued and wished to hear more of her voice. His eyes followed her figure down the hall. '_I shall like to hear more of your voice, quiet one.'_

End Chapter...

Well, girls...how was that? Fluffy has begun the long journey of falling in love. As you can tell, I am trying to keep Sesshoumaru in character. By doing so, it will be a while before he realizes he loves her. smiles Well, stay with me and hopefully I shall make an interesting journey. See ya next chapter!


	6. A Voice Of Warmth

Hey everyone. I trust you all are doing ok. I am doing fine. I hope you are liking this story. I am loving it. This story I think is my best. I love writing Shizuka. She is such an awesome character. So enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha! Nor do I own the song Open Your Heart, by: Yuki Kajiura.**

**A Voice Of Warmth**

Shizuka awoke to the sound of pounding against her door. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to it. A soft moan came from her as she lifted her head. Again it was heard, louder this time. She sat up and stretched. Yawning, she stood up and trudged to the door. Her hair was a mess and she didn't care at the moment. Again the pounding came against the door. She was agitated by this awful noise that disrupted her sleep. Finally, she opened the door to see none other then Kari. A sigh escaped her and she smiled a bit.

"Shizuka! You will not believe what's happening!"

She stood there and waited for the girl to gab away.

"You are being summoned to sing tonight!"

Shizuka's eyes widened at this. '_Me? But why?'_ she thought, standing there in complete shock.

"Yeah, Kija is coming tonight to watch. So, I have to go finish my work and then get ready. I don't think you have anything to do today, but if you do, Master Jaken will find you." she said as she turned and left the room with a smile on her face.

Shizuka couldn't believe that she had to sing infront of _him_. Her mind filled with worry and question. Would she be able to sing in front of him? The past few days she had been summoned just to stand there while he ate. But now, it was time for her to sing. She was quite nervous. She didn't know if he remembered her or not. Questions filled her head as she looked out the window. A sigh came from her as a soft knock was heard. She rose and walked to the door. Opening it, she looked down to see a small child smiling.

"I heard that you are going to sing for Lord Sesshoumaru." her light voice said, smiling brightly still.

She looked down at Rin and smiled.

"Well, is that true?" she asked, looking up with her hopeful eyes.

Shizuka nodded.

"Wow! So, they were right! You really are! I think Lord Sesshoumaru will like that a lot."

Her eyes widened a bit and she smiled again. Not knowing what to do, she moved back and let Rin bounce in. Her eyes watched as the girl plopped on the bed and smiled a bit. Talking wasn't something she was used to and yet she knew that she would with this girl here.

"Umm, can I call you by your real name?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh. Alright. Why not?"

"I want to tell him." she said, her voice soft and warm. It was easy to listen to.

"Oooh, I got it. Well, good luck tonight. I am hungry. Let's get something to eat." she said, standing up and taking Shizuka's hand.

She blinked a few times as she was led out of her room and down the hall. She felt Rin's tiny hand pull her along. Her eyes softened for a bit as she watched the child. It was hard to believe that a human girl would be so trusting of demons. Especially one such as Lord Sesshoumaru, he was cold-hearted as she had been told by countless demons. She could only wonder at what had posessed him to take a human in.

"Here we are...Shizuka." she said, almost saying her real name.

She looked at her and then up at the table where Rin was sitting. Taking note that she was getting odd glances from the other servants as they watched her being pulled to the table. Not knowing what to do because she didn't talk much, she gently pulled against her hand. Her eyes held worry as Rin looked back up and only smiled. She could feel her heart starting to pound. For she didn't want to upset the Lord.

"Sit and eat." she said, pulling her to the table.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru walked in and looked at Shizuka. His cold gaze caused her to shiver a tad bit. She looked up and her eyes met his. As much as she knew she shouldn't look at him eye to eye, she couldn't break the stare. There was something about his eyes that were, well, mesmorizing you might say. She could see the hate and coldness there. Something sparked in her heart, and she knew right away that she wanted to change that coldness she felt from him.

"Rin, eat." he said, not taking his eyes from her. He knew that she was the child that he had saved, but why was she here and not in the East?

Shizuka stood there by Rin's side as she ate, knowing better then to expect food at this table. None the less, Rin offered her some bread. Her brown eyes seemed to shine as she looked up at the servant. She shoke her head and looked away. So Rin turned around and ate the rest of her food.

After breakfast, Shizuka turned to leave. Barely making it to the door, she heard that deep voice and froze. She turned slowly to meet him. Although, her eyes didn't meet his again, she felt his gaze. She kept her head lowered out of respect.

"I look forward to hearing you sing tonight." he said, looking at her with those cold, emotionless eyes.

She nodded and waited to be told when she would leave.

Once she left, she walked back to her quarters. Her bangs falling in her face as she walked down the halls. She was very nervous. And who wouldn't be? If you had to sing in front of him, you would be too. She sighed as she walked past a crossway. Not paying attention at all, she ran into none other then Kija. She gasped and looked up scared, but her face softened as she saw him.

"Oh, you should be more careful." he said, smiling warmly at her.

She nodded and looked down again.

"Now, you shouldn't be scared of me. I won't do anything to you." he said, his voice soft.

She looked up and smiled a bit.

"You know, you should be honored to sing tonight. Not many have ever gotten a chance to be that close to him before."

Her eyes widened some as she said that.

"It's true. He is a very cold hearted man and doesn't like to many. But you don't talk much, which in his eyes is a gift all on it's own. And I am sure that once he hears your voice, he will have two gifts for the price of one."

She looked in shock at him.

"I am speaking the truth, Shizuka." he said, smiling again.

She blinked a few times before offering another small smile.

"Now, go and rest for a few more hours. You will need to be ready for tonight." he said, gently pushing her along.

He watched her as she walked away. His blue eyes seemed a bit sad. As if he knew her from a long time ago and wished her to rememeber him. He shook his head slowly to get any thoughts like that out. So many things had happened over the years that he knew she wouldn't remember who he was. A sigh came from him as he bagan to walk away. However, his eyes softened when he saw a small dog demon bounce up and smile brightly at him.

That night had arrived and Shizuka was sitting on her bed. Her hands were shaking as she sat there, awaiting Jaken to take her to where she would sing. Her stomach was full and she was dressed in a nice purple dress. A deep purple dress that Kari had picked for her earlier that day. Her hair was nicely braided, another thing Kari had done. She took deep breaths to calm herself. This wasn't just another tavern that she was going to sing in. It was for a Lord, and a very powerful one at that.

She jumped hearing the small knock at her door. Taking another deep breath, she stood and walked over there. Trying her best to stop shaking as she opened the door. Looking down, she saw none other then Jaken.

"It's time." he said, turning and leaving.

She quickly followed down him down the many halls that she was getting used to. Although she had never seen this many, she was slowly getting to know her way around. She let her eyes look around the dusty halls as she walked. It was helping her keep her mind off of singing for the time being.

Pretty soon she was led into a great hall, where many demons stood looking at her as she entered. There was a path that Jaken led her down. It stopped right in front of none other the Lord Sesshoumaru. She bowed and awaited him to tell her to rise. Jaken had already bowed and was standing by the throne like chair. Kija was sitting by Sesshoumaru and on the other side was Rin, smiling at her as always.

"Rise."

She rose and looked at him.

"You know why you are here. So, do what you have been summoned to do." he said coldly.

She nodded and everyone awaited her to sing. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and said. "Open Your Heart."

If her eyes were open, she would have seen the Lord raise his eyebrow slightly. Kija smiled as he heard those words.

'_Open your heart, to eternal dimension._

_Open your heart, for love and affection._

_Open your heart, your ever emotion._

_Open your heart, for tears and rejection._

_Come to the grace of heaven's eternal fantasy._

_Come to the grace of earthly devoted harmony._

_Come to the grace of heaven's eternal fantasy._

_Come to the grace of earthly devoted harmony._

_Open your heart, to eternal dimension._

_Open your heart, for tears and rejection._

_Come to the grace of earthly devoted harmony.'_

She finished her song and the place was silent. All of the people were in complete shock. She sang with such a voice that it froze everyone there. Her voice was strong and sweet at the same time. It was very pleasant to listen to. When she sang, she sounded like a completely different person.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes. They looked at Sesshoumaru for some kind of answer. Her face the same as it always was. But as she looked at him, her eyes locked with his again. For a brief moment, she saw something that not even Rin had seen before. Emotion. She kept her face the same, but inside she was glad she could bring that out in him. He looked as if he needed it. However, it did not stay. The emotions that he locked deep inside went back to their hiding place.

She bowed once again.

"Shizuka, rise. I must speak with you privately." he said, standing himself.

She quickly rose and looked at him, wonder was on her face as she looked to Kija for guidance. He nodded and she looked at Sesshoumaru. When he walked, she followed close behind. But not to close, for fear of having him harm her. Her mind raced with what he was going to say or do to her as they walked to somewhere more private.

'_What did she do to me just then? I had those pathetic feelings locked away. But she, she let them out while she sang. How can that be?' _he thought as he lead her along to the garden. He had so many things to ask her and soon he would find out more on this one woman.

End chapter...

Aww, she sang and he kinda melted, lol. It's really hard to write him and I hope I am doing him justice. The next chapter will be hard because it has a lot of him. I hope I do a good job. Wish me luck! Also, that song that she sang inspired me to write this fic so I had to have her sing it. I think its the perfect song for him. Don't ya agree? See ya soon.


	7. Shizuka, A Hidden Secret

Hey there, everyone. I am back with another chapter. So, I hope that you all love this story so far. Its hard for write this. I want it to be perfect. So far my reviews have been good so, here I am writing another chapter for you girls. On with the story now.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Shizuka, A Hidden Secret.**

The female dog demon walked behind Lord Sesshoumaru as he lead her to a small closed off part of the garden. She kept her head down, fearing for the worst. Her dirty blonde bangs fell in her face as she walked. She looked up to see his white pelt inches from her face. She held back a gasp as she took a few steps back. He was so silent with his footsteps that she had not heard him stop. She blinked a few times as she looked at him. His back was turned to her as he stood a few feet from her.

Finally, he turned to her. His cold amber eyes stared at her. As if he was trying to find the answers without having to speak. They observed her as she stood there, trying not to look up at him. After several minutes, which felt like hours for Shizuka, he looked away.

"You are not from around here." he said, in his usually cold voice.

She nodded, scared to speak.

He looked back at her and noticed she hadn't spoke to him. "Why have you come here? Are you a spy?"

She shook her head to answer the last question.

"Speak, woman." he said, agitated.

She looked up at him and sighed. She would have to speak now. Gathering all her courage she looked at up him. Her grey eyes held fear and sadness.

"So you choose not to speak?" he said, taking a step closer to her.

"No, I am not a spy." she said, her voice timid and soft.

"Why have you come here then?"

"I was brought here."

"A slave. Have you always been a slave?"

"No. When I was younger I lived in the East."

"So, you are from the East then?"

She nodded, unable to speak once again. For his gaze was making her feel scared and shy.

"You are the young demon that was attacked." he said, looking at her trying to figure out how she made it this far. For no slave had ever made the journey all the way here. They normally stayed where they were bought. Why had she been taken to so many different places?

"Yes. A older demon saved me."

"Heh, he merely killed those pathetic demons because they were speaking ill of our race."

She looked down again. It was easy to tell that she was very timid around him. "I see." was all that she could manage to say.

"Why did you become a slave?"

She looked up, debating on weather or not she should tell him the truth. After a few minutes she looked up and noticed his patience was growing thin. "I was loyal to you." she said, her voice soft once more.

Although he didn't show it, he was shocked at hearing this. How could a girl from the East be loyal to _him_? He was the Lord Of The West. Was it possible that she was loyal to him? That didn't make any sense for him.

"To me?"

"Yes, Mi'Lord. I spoke well of you after that incident. Many people started to believe that I was loyal to you. I was only a child I didn't know any better. I-" she stopped talking, for fear that she was speaking to much.

"Continue." was the only word he spoke as he gazed at her once more.

She looked up and blinked several times. Finally, she nodded and spoke once again. "My clan decided that I was a traitor. Not even a day later, my own father cast me out of the village. Having no where to go, I began to travel West. Not long after my journey had began I was attacked. Being only a child, I couldn't fend them off so I was taken and made a slave." she said, her voice held so much hurt and pain.

He didn't show any pity or sympathy for her. He only listened to her speak. There was something about her voice that made him calm and at peace. Even though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"How did you make it this far? Most slaves die young."

"It was my voice, Sir. I sang and it kept me alive this long. Although I have had a lot of hardships, I am thankful to still be alive."

"Is that why you do not speak much?"

She nodded. "I do not want my master to become upset and hurt me."

"And that is why I will not. Most women, I find annoying and weak. But you, you are different and I cannot explain that."

"Those are kind words, Mi'Lord."

He just stared at her. Kind? No one had ever told him that before. Was he becoming soft around this one female? He blinked as if that would change was was happening to him. His eyes softened again, but only for a little while. He couldn't take this feeling that was arising in him. He turned away from her.

"You may leave now." he said, his voice still cold and emotionless.

Just when she thought she had gotten somewhere with him, it all went down the drain. She held back a sigh and nodded once again. Standing there for a few moments, she thought she would be able to muster up enough courage to speak again but couldn't. So, she herself turned and took a few steps foreward.

She stopped and took a deep breath. She had to tell him the truth. Even though she couldn't rememeber much about her past, she had to tell him her real name. It was something she couldn't keep from him any longer. It was something that he had to know.

"My name is not Shizuka." she said, then she walked a few more steps. "My name is Nara." she said, closing her eyes to hide a bit of pain by saying that name.

For little did anyone there know that name, with the execption of Rin. She had almost forgotten her own name. For it had been years since she had spoken her real name, or spoke this much at all. It was hard to tell him the truth, but he had the right to know about that small piece of her past.

'_Nara? That name...it cannot be. She cannot be the one that they are looking for? She doesn't have that mark.'_

"Shi- Nara." he said, turning towards her.

She froze. Thinking that he would become angry, she slowly turned around. Fear was written all over her face as she looked at him once again. Hearing him say her real name made her feel, well, special in a way. She didn't feel like a slave when she heard her real name.

She was silent as he walked up to her. Stopping right before he looked at her face, trying to find that mark. She blinked several times, not sure of what he was doing. Her bangs were once again, hiding her star.

"Move your hair."

She nodded, taking a hand and tucking her bangs back behind her ears. Once she looked back up, she saw his eyes widened slightly as he had seen her star. Confusion was on her face as she saw his reaction. As far as she knew it was just a birthmark. Apparently it was much more then that.

Once he again, he moved away from her because he needed to think about this shocking news. This news was something that he would have to talk over with someone who knew more about the events in the East. He must speak with Kija and soon. He then walked away to go find the dog demon who would be able to answer the questions that he had. So he left Nara there all alone once again, in her one little world.

_'What's so special about my birthmark?'_

Kija was walking with Kari in another part of the garden. His blue eyes held nervousness as he walked with her. She was always bouncing about but tonight she was rather calm. For she was really nervous as well. A smile was creeping on his face as he stopped to look at the moon. His dirty blonde hair was to his shoulders as he had it down tonight. He could feel her gaze up at him every so often and it made him feel rather wanted.

Kari was stealing glances from him as they stopped. She looked up to see what he was staring at. Her eyes held the moon's reflection. A contented sigh escaped her as she looked at it.

"It's so pretty." she said, her voice light and bouncy.

He smiled a bit and looked down at her. "Yes, it is." he said, his eyes never leaving her.

_'She is amazing. Her eyes hold so much happiness. It doesn't even seem like she is a slave. In a way, she acts like my sister used to before-'_ his thoughts were interupted by Kari.

"You seem so sad. Come on, cheer up. Shizuka sang and she did a really good job."

"Yes." he said, his voice still sad.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something. You are sad."

"I miss my sister." he said, without even thinking. He could speak his heart to her and she would listen. He liked having her around. For she always knew what to do to make him feel better.

"Oh, well think on the bright side. You will see her one day and I shall help you find her."

He smiled at her encouraging words. "Thank you." he said, before wrapping his arms around her, causing her to blush.

"Sure. No problem." she said, about to wrap her arms around him when he pushed her away. "He is coming."

She looked up and nodded. "Tomorrow night?" she asked, her eyes holding hope.

He nodded slowly and smirked at her. "As always." he said, turning to meet up with the Lord. His heart a bit lighter as he made he way to where he was. For he was happy that one person cared about him. If only he could just tell her how much he truly cared about her.

End Chapter...

So, how do you like the story now? There are a lot of plot twists coming up in this story so hold on to your hats! Please tell me how I am doing with this story. I am really starting to like this story myself. See ya soon.


	8. Her Story Unfolds

Hey everyone! How are you doing? Not that many people reviewed this time around. I hope that you all are still enjoying my works. I like it when I get reviews, good or bad. Well, I suppose I shall go ahead and write some more then. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Her Story Unfolds**

Kija looked up to see the his Lord was approaching without Shizuka. Worry was in his eyes as he saw this. He stood up straight. Kija didn't know what was going to happen now. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru hadn't harmed her. Although he had a feeling that he didn't and maybe he just needed to talk about the days events. He let out a sigh as he saw him stop a few feet from him. His blue eyes looked to Sesshoumaru, awaiting for him to speak.

"I have some questions." the Lord said, looking at Kija with his cold eyes.

Kija nodded. "I have some answers. Let's see if they match." As soon as he said those words, a glare was seen from Sesshoumaru. Kija bowed some, knowing he shouldn't have said that. "Sorry, Mi'lord."

"Shizuka, that is not her name." he said, ignoring the remark.

Shock was in Kija's eyes. '_She told him her name. Does she not know her own past?' _he thought as he nodded once again. "No, that it is not."

"She said her name was Nara. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Nara. Isn't that the name of the heir to the Eastern Lands?" he said, looking up at the Lord.

"Now why would she be here and not with her people?"

Kija didn't know how to answer that. His eyes looked down as he thought. He knew that he would have to tell why he had traveled all this way as well. He looked up at Sesshoumaru who was waiting for an answer.

"I do not know."

"Why did you bring her here? It seems as if you know her."

After a while, he answered. "Yes, I do know her. I brought her here to be safe."

He remained silent, but he looked at Kija. His eyes saying to continue.

"She did come from the East. Someone saved her when she was younger. I was but an infant at that time. Our father exiled her from being loyal to the demon that saved her. When I was old enough I chose to leave to find her. I thought that she would have come here."

"Our father?" he asked, walking a bit closer to Kija.

"Think me not a traitor, Lord. I had a choice. Stay and never see my sister or be exiled like her and see her again. I thought she would need my help. That and I missed her."

"Family. It's something that will only cloud your jugdment. They are like emotions, unneeded."

"That is your view. But I care deeply for her. She doesn't know that I am here. I doubt she even remembers she has a brother."

"I will not treat her any different. She shall remain a servant."

"I was not asking you to free her. I brought her here to keep her safe. I don't want her going back to the East."

"It is unlikely that she will."

"Thank you, Mi'Lord."

He began to walk away but stopped. Turning around, he looked at Kija. "What did this demon look like that saved her?"

"It was rumored that it was the Lord Of The West. But that wouldn't make any sense. I mean you couldn't have been in the East."

"I see." he said, walking away.

He walked past a group of rose bushes and stopped. He stood and looked forward. "Kari, it is not wise to spy." he said, and then moved on, out of sight.

Upon hearing that, she gasped and fell over. "Ow." she said, quietly as she sat there. She looked up and sighed in relief that she didn't get killed for that little incident. She turned to looked at Kija who was chuckling.

"He is right you know." he said, walking closer to her.

She looked up at him with her teal eyes. Still sitting on the ground, she would only look up at him at the moment. For she was still trying to catch her breathe from her run in with the Lord. Fear was seen in her eyes as she knew that she had been busted twice. Slowly she smiled. It was hard for her to say anything to him after what had just happened. So, she only nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't eavesdrop anymore." she said softly, trying to stand.

He leaned over and helped her to her feet. His own clear blue eyes looking into hers for a while. What was it about this one girl? She could always make him feel at ease. He liked the feelings he received from her. It was like happiness had found its way to his heart again. She was just to adorable in his eyes. The only one who could make his day brighter. Well, his sister might, but she didn't remember him at the moment. But, Kari, she made him feel a whole lot different then his sister did. It was emotions that he just couldn't explain.

"No, you really shouldn't." he said, smiling at her once she was on her feet again.

"So, you aren't mad that overheard all over that?" she said, looking at him sad.

"Hmm, well, not really."

"You mean it?"

"As long as you promise not to do it again."

She nodded and smiled. "Promise."

He looked at her once again and smiled. "Alright, then there is no need to be upset with you."

"Yippee." she said, jumping up and down.

He could only laugh as he watched her. His eyes held care as he looked at her. One day he would get enough to courage to tell her how he felt, but for now, he would just have to keep this inside him.

"Come on, its late and I am sure you have work tomorrow."

She nodded and walked by his side back to her own room. After saying goodnight, she went in and went straight to bed. For this whole day had been to exciting for everyone. Although, before she fell asleep, she told herself to talk with Nara tomorrow.

End Chapter...

So, I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please tell me if you still like the story or not. See ya soon.


	9. Walls Begin To Break

Hey there all! I am back for another chapter in Open Your Heart. I hope that you all are enjoying this little story of mine. It has been a while since I have decided to write some. But, I am back and full of ideas now. So with that said, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Walls Start To Break**

Nara sat on the window sill of her room in the servants quarters. She hadn't left her room in a while. Only coming out when she was summoned. Nara was worried about everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Sesshoumaru was spending more time with her. Although he didn't talk much to her, she felt like he wanted to know more about her. In a way that scared her. She had never told anyone about her past. Nara barely even remembered it herself. Yet everyday she pushed herself to remember as much as she could. It seemed the more she recalled, the more he wanted to know. It was as if he was interested in her. She was after all a dog demoness that was still without anyone.

A sigh escaped her as she moved to sit on her bed and thought about what to do for the day. She hadn't seen Rin around in a while and she missed the little girl. Funny how a human child could make her smile more then anyone had in a long time. Soon a smile came to her face as she stood. Nara had to find that little girl.

The dog demon made her way to the door. Upon opening it she saw Kari. A sigh came from her as she smiled some at the smaller dog demon. She hadn't expected to see her this early in the morning. Normally, she was setting the tables for the morning meal. She didn't pay it that much attention. Instead, she moved to leave her room.

"Hey, guess what?" Kari said, smiling brightly.

She kept quiet and continued walking.

"Kija is staying here. He has been given his own room here. It appears Lord Sesshoumaru finds him very valuable. That's really good news!" she said, her smile never going away.

Nara stopped and looked back at her when Kari said this. '_Why would he be staying here? That doesn't make any sense.'_

"Kija is delighted to stay here. He said that we would all see each other more. Ya know he's really something special." she said, unable to stop from giggling.

"Kari, I know that you are happy, but can you tell me why he decided to stay here in the castle?"

"Umm, I can't say that. I promised to keep that a secret. Maybe you should ask him." she said, nodding.

"I intend to do that." she said, looking back down the long hallway. "Well, excuse me. I have to find Rin." she said, walking away from Kari.

"Alright, be sure not to be late for breakfast." she said, waving before she went the oppisite direction.

Another sigh came from Nara as she walked to where Rin's room was. She knew that it was close to Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters. The dog demoness hoped that she didn't disturb him any as she walked along. However she didn't know that he had already left his room. So, she was cautious as she walked to the little girl's room. Once there, she stopped and was about to knock when she felt someone watching her. She turned her head to see the demon lord. She froze.

"There is no reason to act that way. I will not harm you." he said, moving a bit closer. His eyes were still that cold amber. It seemed that they would never be any warmth from them. No smile would ever be on his beautiful, yet stern face. No one would be able to get into his ice cold heart. Atleast that is what he thought. But the more that he was around Nara, the more he felt like something in him was changing. Although he would never admit that to anyone, he still couldn't brush this feeling off. That made him hate it even more. That he couldn't just forget about it when he was around her. He had tried to stay away from her but he couldn't.

Nara nodded. She still wasn't used to someone telling her that. As many times as she had been hurt, this was something that she couldn't get over. Her grey eyes looked up to him and she noticed that he was in that thinking mood. It was hard to tell because his face always stayed the same, cold and emotionless. But she could look at him and see that distant look in his eyes. That was the only thing that let her know when he was thinking. She knew to be quiet and let him dwell on his thoughts.

He blinked and looked at her staring at him. How he wished she would stop, but then wanted her to still look at him. "Rin is in the garden is you wished to speak with her." he said, after a while. His words were always hard to come by when he was around her. Another thing he hated and yet liked it at the same time.

"Thank you. I shall go find her then. It is almost time to eat." she said, bowing some.

He nodded slightly, but it seemed like he didn't want to leave her just yet. His quiet and intimidative nature was something that he wished he didn't have when he was around her. She didn't speak much, which with others he would have be rather happy with that. But with her, he wished that she would. To hear her peaceful and rather calming voice was something that he would never ever tire of.

After a little while, she rose and began to walk away. He watched her for a bit and then decided to follow her. She noticed that he was walking behind her still. A small smile crept to her face as she walked along. Nara never thought that he would actually follow her. She hummed to herself as she made her way to the garden. After a few minutes, she felt someone still following her. However, she didn't think that it would still be Lord Sesshoumaru. Her grey eyes looked slightly behind her and she saw her Lord. Nara almost squeeked as she was suprised that he was there.

"I wish to accompany you." he said, his voice without care or emotion.

She nodded and began to walk once again.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke once again. "You shall sing for me once more." he commanded, not even looking at her.

She looked up at him, as he had now moved to be by her side. Her grey eyes seemed to hold confusion. "Yes, MiLord."

"Come to my quarters this evening."

She looked away, down the hall. "Yes, Mi'Lord."

With that he left her and went off to attend to his own affairs. She watched him leave a small smile now on her face. It was as if she didn't feel such a bad evil chill from him anymore. He hadn't been harsh with her and when he could, always spent time with her. In a way, she felt like he had a heart. He just didn't show it to anyone. He had his own reasons for that and she wouldn't dare ask him any questions about his past. But the more she was with him, the more she had to know what he was really like. If he had a soft side. If he could warm up to anything or anyone.

"Miss Shi- Nara!" Rin called out as she ran up to her. The girl brushed that dark brown strands of hair from her face as she stood in front of Nara.

That brought the demoness out of her thoughts. "You may call me Shizuka if you like. I would like it if you did."

"But Nara is more beautiful." the small child said, nodding.

Nara smiled. "Alright. You do what you like."

"You are one of the most nicest people that I know."

"Well, thank you."

"Can you sing for me?" she said, taking a hold of Nara's hand.

Nara nodded and led her to where the morning meal was to be held at. As she did, she let her voice carry on the air. Many around the castle heard her beautiful voice and smiled. Nara's voice seemed to calm everyone. The servants and others that lived in the castle hoped that she might be the one to make their demon lord happy.

"Miss Nara, you sing so prettiful."

Nara smiled down at her before they entered the dining hall. She looked up and there was Kija, Sesshoumaru, and an empty spot next to him. She smiled as she ushered Rin to her usual spot. The little girl however didn't run over as she normally would. "Mr. Kija wants you to sit by Lord Sesshoumaru."

Nara looked from Rin to Kija. She hadn't suspected this at all. In fact, she wondered why this one dog demon would go through all of this trouble to do this for her. Nara offered him a smile and began to be pulled by Rin. The small child was laughing some as she lead her to where she was suppose to sit. Nara sat down and glanced at Sesshoumaru. She felt rather odd to be at a table with higher ups.

"You have the priviledge to be eating with me today." he said, his eyes looking to her.

She bowed as best she could while sitting. "Thank you. It is an honor."

Kija couldn't help but smile as he saw this. He only wanted his sister to have the life that she deserved. His heart ached that he couldn't just tell her who she was. In his mind, all that was left of his family was her. He could barely remember playing with her as a child, but he made a promise that he would find her and give her a life that she deserved. Kija could only do this for her, but he thought it would be enough. His sister meant to much to him. He smiled at the servant who set his plate of food down. He knew that Kari was the one who had cooked it. She was the only one who placed a flower on the plate that was his. Now there was another girl who was inching her way into his heart. Although, he didn't quite know that yet. Of course, he waited for his demon lord to eat before he did.

Sesshoumaru looked to Nara. "You may eay if you wish." he said, before he nodded for everyone else to eat.

Soon, she nodded. A smile crept to her face as she began to eat very proper. After all she was in the presance of a lord. She felt as though she should. Also, it was out of instinct. Which she couldn't understand. Every now and again, she would glance as Sesshoumaru and smile some. She felt very special to be by his side.

'_Maybe his wall that he has built is finally breaking. Maybe, just maybe, I can break it. He needs to know what its like to have someone care for him.'_ she thought as her eyes looked at him once again.

Sesshoumaru didn't eat with the rest of them. He never did. It wasn't that he was rude, he just prefered to eat in private. He liked his solitude. And no one went up against that. After all, it was his home and he could do as he pleased. His cold eyes looked over the table to everyone there. Many were close allies to him. Except for the female at his side. He didn't know what she was. She wasn't an enemy because she never attacked him. She couldn't be an ally. Nara didn't have anything to offer his kingdom. Or did she?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I shall be leaving now." Kija said, standing up.

"Be sure not to spend to much time with my servant." he said, looking at the dog demon that if Sesshoumaru wasn't himself would call friend.

Kija nodded and looked to Nara. A smile played on his face as he bowed slightly to her. With that he went for the door. Although he could feel her eyes looking at him, he didn't turn around. Kija had to think about his sister and how he would confront her about that later on. For he knew that he would have to tell her eventually.

Nara looked back at her plate that was now empty. She had managed to eat all of what was there. Which was an achievement for her. She smiled some and then looked back up as many of the demons were now leaving. However, she didn't leave for she was waiting to be dismissed. She was still a servant after all.

"Come on, MIss Nara." Rin said, as she stood by Nara's side. Her brown eyes seemed to shine as she pulled on her arm.

"You may leave. Remember what you have to do tonight." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

Nara nodded and stood. The human child was pulling her along as she soon left. She laughed some as she was being dragged. She didn't know how this small girl could make her feel happy. Like an older sister would be happy to have a younger one. It was then that she had a flashback of a small demon pup with bright blue eyes. She was holding him as she sang to him.

Nara shook her head and looked at Rin who was looking up at her with a bright smile. "Come on." she said, pulling her once again. The demoness nodded and began to walk with her. The thoughts of that small demon still in her mind.

'_I wonder who that small one was.' _

End Chapter...

Well, I hope everyone is happy about this chapter. I know I know, he hasn't kissed her yet. That will happen eventually. I just don't know how to put it in yet. Its getting there though. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! See ya soon!


	10. One Brother, One Story

Hey all! I am back and have a new chapter. This is my favorite story that I have created. I hope you all loving this story. I haven't been getting that many reviews as of late. But do you think that is going to stop me from writing? Nope! Well, onto the story now. Since thats what ya wanna read.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**One Brother, One Story**

Later on that evening, Kija was walking through an open hall. Many thoughts were on his mind as he placed one foot in front of the other. The main thing was his sister. He knew that their father would pass away shortly and the kingdom would be left unruled. That wouldn't go to well. How could there be peace when no one could maintain the people? A sigh escaped him as he looked down the empty hall. It was something that he just had to do, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength to say what needed to be said. Fear was in his mind as he walked. What if he told her and she refused to believe him? Who would save their country then? It was just to much for him to take at the moment.

As he continued down the hall, he didn't realize that someone was following him. Kija's mind was set on trying to figure out a way to tell his sister of her linage, that he couldn't feel her presance. He was muttering words outloud as he walked. This was like him though, always thinking and planning. It seemed that he'd be better set to rule then her. But in their country, first born got that priviledge.

Nara was right behind him as he was walking. She had seen him all alone and wanted to talk with him. Now was a good opprotunity to speak with him. Thoughts crossed her mind as she walked as well. For the brief moments that she had been with him, she felt as though they were close. It was a feeling that she just couldn't seem to get over. So, the dog demoness made up her mind to see Kija and have a talk with him. She had made questions for him and hoped that he could give her some answers.

"Mr. Kija." Her calm voice spoke, causing him to freeze in place. This reaction caused her to run smack into him. Her face wrinkled some as she took a step back.

"Don't do that..." he said, almost scolding the one who had bumped into him. "Oh, its you. Miss Nara." he said with a warm smile.

She looked up from the ground in shock. Her grey eyes held question as she heard her real name come from someone who she had never told. Or so she thought. '_Wait a minute...how does he know my name? Did Lord Sesshoumaru tell him?' _she thought as she just stared in awe.

"Uh...I mean...um...hmm. Miss Shizuka. Yeah that's it. I didn't know where that name came from. Whoa...do you know anyone by that name?"

She just blinked a few times and then after five minutes of looking confused, she laughed. "Mr. Kija, are you alright?" she asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, I am fine. You aren't Nara...geez look at me, can't even say the right name. It was Miss Kari's fault for making my tea." he said, nodding some. Although really, he was trying is hardest to keep his cool. Being busted like this was sure to give him a heartattack. He put a hand over his chest.

"I see. Well, then I won't have any of her tea then." she said lightly.

Kija nodded and looked at her for a brief moment. How could he just stand here and not tell her of who she was? He felt regret in keeping this from her. Slowly, he looked away. "Yeah, no tea." he said, his voice sounding as if his thoughts were some place far away.

"Mr. Kija?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that I shouldn't ask but, why do you look out for me?"

He looked back at her and their eyes connected. It was in that moment that Nara flashed back to a small pup with the same bright blue eyes. A hand went to her mouth as she just stood there in plan shock. Could this dog demon standing in front of her be another person from her past? Nara's mind was racing with thoughts of her past, trying to make herself remember who those eyes belonged to. It seemed that Kija wanted her to remember as well. His eyes looked at her with hope that she would find those thoughts that were locked in the depths of her mind. But as she was pressing on, trying to match the face to those blue eyes, the sound of Jaken's voice could be heard.

"Miss Shizuka, its time for you to sing in front of Lord Sesshoumaru. He is becoming impatient and that is not good at all. So get your lousy-"

"Jaken...do not speak of her like she is nothing but a servant. You know nothing, you ignorant toad." Kija said, his anger showing and also that he knew more then he led on.

Nara looked at him with question, but he soon ushered her to go to the Lord. With a nod, she was on her way to his quarters. As she walked there, she couldn't help but think about what Kija had done and said. It was all a blur, but those eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes of his. Something about them just made her want to know where she had seen them before. Once again, she was brought out of her thoughts by Jaken.

"You may go in now." he said, watching her enter and then bowed before leaving them alone.

Sesshoumaru was sitting be the window looking out when he felt her enter. The moon shone through the window as the Lord of the West sat by it. A slight breeze blew his hair as his amber hues looked out over the country. His thoughts were filled with the information about his newest servant. Was it possible that Nara was indeed the heir to the Eastern Lands? This could be bad, seeing as how they dispised him and his father. Hearing the light footsteps of the one who hardly left his mind, he turned to face her.

Nara bowed to him as she waited to hear him state that she could rise. While she thought a lot about the Lord of the West, her mind was on Kija. She felt as if she knew him from years past. Not to mention those bright blue eyes of his only made her mind ache to know who he was. Her thoughts however were once broken again, by her master speaking.

"Sing." he command. He stood to face her fully, so that he might be able to enjoy her voice more fully.

With a nod, she stood up straight and cleared her throat. Her grey eyes looked into his amber ones as her voice filled the air. Her sad, yet beautiful song was once again heard by him. Sesshoumaru's emotionless face began to wane as he continued to hear her voice. He looked almost peaceful. It seemed that the more she sang, the more that his emotions showed. As much as he had told himself never to feel them or let them show, this one woman was bringing them out.

Once finished, she bowed once again and stood there quietly. Her eyes looked at him once again. It was hard for her to break away from his gaze. Those amber eyes were to mesmorizing to look away from. How many times had she gotten lost? She couldn't even count anymore. So in silence the two of them stood facing each other. One not willing to speak, the other to afraid.

After a while, a soft knock was heard at the door. Nara blinked a few times, then turned to answer it. For she was still a servant and didn't want to dissappoint her master. Her light footsteps took her halfway and then the door opened. A small shadow appeared. It grew bigger as the small child entered.

"Oh, hello there, Miss Na- Shizuka." Rin said, smiling brightly. She would always forget that Nara didn't want everyone knowing her real name. She kept that a secret for so long that she thought that only a few should know.

Nara smiled and waved as she looked down at the small human child. She had always been fond of the girl and felt as if Rin brought much needed life to this gloomy castle. She only hoped the human girl would be raised properly. Nara had no mother and knew what it was like to grow up all alone. She didn't want that for this young one at all. The dog demoness wanted to help this child out as much as she could.

"Oh yeah! Lord Sesshoumaru, tomorrow may I pick flowers in the field?" the small girl asked, looking up pleadingly at him.

"Only if Jaken accompany's you."

She sighed. "Aww, but he is always so bossy."

'_If not him, then whom?'_ he thought to himself as he looked that small girl. Her disappointment was enough to make him go with her. And he would have too if not for official business he had to attend to.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I am not needed here tomorrow, then perhaps I can accompany Miss Rin." Nara spoke up, not wanting the child to be sad either.

Rin's face lit up. "Yeah! Miss Nara can take me and we can pick flowers all day!" she said, jumping up and down. She couldn't keep in her joy.

Nara watched and tried to hold back laughter as she looked at the girl bounce around. Her smile would fade as she felt Sesshoumaru directly behind her. It was almost enough to make her gasp for her air as her heart was pounding. Fear came back on her face as she stood there.

"Make sure she is well and returns home safely." he commanded in his deep voice.

She nodded slowly, scared to even speak. He moved away, but remained close by. Rin took Nara's had and smiled. The dog demoness could only smile as she looked down at the child. Although, her heart was racing at the moment, the child seemed to calm her down some.

"Rin, I want you home before the sun sets." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the little girl with a stern face.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." she said, leading Nara away from his room with a bright smile.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and then moved to lay on his bed. He hoped that Nara did not disappoint him. It would be a shame to lose such a good servant for not protecting Rin. Although intuition had him feeling that something bad would happen tomorrow.

End Chapter...

So, the plot is thickening and soon the walls will cave. Read more..if you like so far. And don't forget to tell me how ya like this story. It makes me type faster. See ya soon!


	11. Mistakes And Anger

Alright, here I am again, writing another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one. It has a lot of suspense and yeah I will say now that this will leave you shocked. I am so proud of myself on this one. So, enjoy and on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Mistakes And Anger**

Morning came all to soon for our dog demoness. The warm sun shone in and woke her. She sat up and yawned. Blinking some, Nara smiled as she looked to see a small human child waiting ever so patiently for her to awaken. Her brown eyes shined as she tugged on Nara's tan dress. That warm smile would stay on her face as she watched the child. Nara patted Rin on the head as she stood up and redid her braid. Her hands ran through her long hair as she twisted it back up so that it wouldn't fall in her face.

"Are you ready?" Nara asked, walking to the door and waiting for the little girl to follow.

"Yeah."

"Alright." she said, letting the child walk through first before she closed the door and began to walk down the hall.

Before long, they reached the opening hall. Just as the two were about to set out on there small journey, Sesshoumaru stood before the door. His amber eyes were stern and cold as he looked at them both. He already looked intimidating just standing there, but his words would put fear in to Nara's heart. That way, she would be sure that she would carry out his wishes.

"I do expect that you will bring her home before the sun sets. No exceptions." he said, moving away from the omnious doors.

Nara nodded, fear shown all over her face as they both walked past him. Her mind wondered why the child wanted her to go along. Why was she to carry this burden? The dog demoness had a lot of pressure on her now. So, Nara made a schedule in her head of what to do. That way they would return on time. A sigh escaped her as the pair walked down the path. She felt relieved that she had made a plan. Hopefully, the child would follow what she had come up with.

Rin hummed as she held Nara's hand. The small child was happy that she could get away from that castle. After all, every little girl needed some time set aside to play and she wanted Nara to come along of course. This child loved many of the servants, but there was something special about Nara.

"Miss Nara, you shouldn't be scared. Lord Sesshoumaru won't hurt you. I won't let him." Rin said, looking up and her with a bright smile.

"I thank you for that."

"Oh, its nothing. I like you a lot."

With that, they turned off the path and onto a smaller one. About an hour later, they reached the field. Rin's eyes grew as the flowers had bloomed. Her light laughter escaped as she let go of Nara's hand and ran through the flowers. The dog demoness laughed as she began to chase after the small child. It seemed that Nara had let loose all of her nervousness and just allowed herself to have some fun. Only now could Nara truely be at peace.

About mid afternoon, they sat down and began to make flower necklaces. Nara had brought some berries and bread which made a nice light lunch. She couldn't believe how much fun this was. It had been decades since she had smiled this much. Rin looked up and smiled brightly again. She lifted her hands up to show the necklace that she had already finished.

"Here you are, Miss Nara."

"Oh thank you so much." she said, taking it and placing it around her neck.

"Hey, Miss Nara."

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"I don't know that many."

"Oh please! Tell me one that you know."

"Oh alright." she said, turning to get comfortable.

Rin smiled and looked up all ready to listen intently to the story that was about to be told.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and her brother. They lived with their parents and were very happy. But their mother died and left them both very sad. So, the girl decided to get some help, because their father wasn't capable of taking care of them. Well, as she was walking in a forest, she was attacked..." She stopped as she saw Rin's face in complete shock. It took all she had not to laugh.

"Oh no!" the small girl exclaimed as she had become enthralled in this tale.

"Well, the girl couldn't fight because she wasn't very strong. So, she ran from them. This girl soon found that she couldn't escape, but still she ran until she saw a cliff. Trying to slow down but failing, she fell over it. A scream came from her as she fell. But someone saved her. A dog demon had caught her and later killed the demons who had attacked her. But he left her there shocked. So to this very day, that girl has vowed her loyalty to that dog demon."

"Wow! What did the demon look like?"

"Hmm, well, he was tall and very serious. He had angry eyes."

"That demon sounds kinda Lord Sesshoumaru."

It was then that Nara's cheeks turned pink. She tried looking away to hide her blush. For indeed that story was about her past. Well, what she could remember anyway. However, she didn't know who her brother was or what he looked like. Nara just knew that she had one.

"It was, wasn't it!"

"Well, alright...the answer is-"

"Well, well, well, if is isn't my little slave." Shukin said, coming into view with four other demons surrounding them.

'_No, it can't be him. It can't be.'_ Nara thought as she froze. If she was scared with Sesshoumaru, Shukin made her terrified. He could hurt Rin and if that happened the demon lord wouldn't be happy with her at all. The dog demoness stood slowly and faced him. Nara was trying her hardest not to show her fear. Trying and failing.

"You have been summoned by the Slave Guild. I have been sent to escort you." he said, with a wicked grin.

"No! You can't take Miss Nara with you! She isn't yours." Rin said, standing up and starting to move, but Nara held out her hand to stop the child from going any further.

Shukin's dark brown eyes seemed to widen as he heard that name. No wonder the Slave Guild wanted her. Rumors had been spread that the Lord of the East had perished. Trouble was brewing over there and now people had been sent out to retrieve the only heir. For someone else was trying to seize the throne.

"It seems I have found you, Your Highness." Shukin sneered.

"No, stay back." she said, trying to protect Rin at all costs. "Don't some any closer to us."

"You cannot escape." he said, ignoring her request and moving closer to her. By this time, Nara was confused by his words. She wasn't royalty. The dog demoness was just a simple servant, a slave. One who was repaying a debt. Her face held question as she stood there.

"Don't worry, Your Grace. You will be where you belong soon."

"Stop saying things like that. I am only a slave. Nothing more." she said, clenching her fists as she wanted to him away from Rin and her. It was then that she realized the small girl wasn't by her side any longer, but in the hands of one of the demons. His eyes looked in terror as she saw one of them holding Rin.

"Yes, my dear. What will you do now? Use your intellect. I know you have it. Quit lying to yourself. You _are_ royalty."

"No, just a slave. Leave the child out of this."

"I am afraid not. You see, if you don't come with us, I will be forced to kill her."

Nara's mind went crazy. If that child perished, there was no telling what Sesshoumaru might do. Besides her being killed, how many others would die by his hands? Kija, Kari? Those two filled her thoughts as she stoof here in terror. She gulped and then finally nodded. Nara had to keep Rin alive at all costs.

"Let her go. I shall come with you." she said, lowering her head.

"No, Miss Nara! You can't ju-" Rin's words were cut short as she was thrown to the ground. Her dress becoming grass stained and the child now had cuts on her.

"Don't hurt her." Nara said as she felt tears sting her eyes. The demoness blinked and looked towards Rin. Nara was going to speak, but Shukin had made his way over to her and was no close enough to lash out at her. Pain filled her fragile body as he hit her again and again. He grabbed shackles and in her struggle, the flower necklace fell to the ground, getting smushed back into the earth.

As they were dragging Nara away, she looked at Rin. Her final words to the small girl were: "Tell my master, I'm sorry. Run, Rin, run." Her world then went black as she was picked up and carried away, leaving the small child in shock with tears running down her little cheeks.

Not long after Nara could no longer be seen, Rin turned and ran back to the castle. The path seemed so long and more brutle, but the little girl didn't give up. She continued on. Now it was nearing nightfall as all of this happened. By the time that Rin arrived back at the castle, the sun had already set. Her little arms pushed opened the doors and she continued running until she ran smack into Kija. His blue eyes looked at her concern. He looked up to see that Nara was not there. Concern turned to worry as he then looked back down at the child.

"Rin, where is Shizuka?" he asked, kneeling down so that he could look her in the eyes. He had to keep his identity hidden from the child for just a bit longer. He couldn't afford for anyone else to know.

Rin looked up at him with a tear streaked face. "I tried Mr. Kija, but, but..." she trailed, more tears spilled as she stood there and gasped for air. Her tiny body was shaking.

"But what? Rin, this is very important. I need to know." he said, trying to stay calm. He needed her to see that it would be alright.

"These mean demons, they took her." she said, sniffling now as she stood.

"What did these demons look like?"

"They were ugly."

A small smile came to Kija's face. "Did any of them say anything? Names perhaps?"

"They knew Niss Nara's real name. Oh, and the one that hurt me a little said the name Shukin." she said, trying her best not to cry any longer.

Kija slowly stood. His bangs now covered his eyes. It seemed to darken around him as he stood there. The dog demon went silent. Something was happening that had never happened before. The small girl looked up at him kinda scared. It was then that the angry demon lord walked in with his hand on Tokijin. His cold eyes looked at the two and knew something was wrong. When he came closer, he noticed Rin's condition and rage seemed to flow through his veins.

"Where is Nara?" That one question even made Rin shiver a bit. She looked up Lord Sesshoumaru with her still tear streaked face. Of course, that would only make matters worse.

"She is missing. Bad demons took her." Rin said, sadness and fear could be heard in her voice.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kija had made his way to the door. But the demon lord could not allow him to leave. For Kija's mind was set on revenge. Emotions were clouding his jugdement and he would not do well in battle.

"Those foolish emotions have clouded your mind. I know you care for your sister, but this is my battle. I will not allow you to leave."

Kija turned. Instead of those bright blue eyes, there was solid black. His hair had changed as well, to the color of ebony. It seemed that he now had a dark aura around him. Anger and hate were written all over his face. A growl came from him. It seemed that he didn't even fear Sesshoumaru anymore. "Don't tell me what to do. They took her and now I shall get her back." he stated before leaving for good this time. He left a trail of darkness behind him.

'_Interesting.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kija leave in a rage. However, the demon lord wasn't about to just let him go out there and take all the glory. These demons took something that belonged to him and he was going to get it back. For now as he thought about the events that had just occured, he knew sending Nara out with Rin was a mistake.

"Jaken."

"Ye-yes, Mi'Lord."

"Watch over Rin. I am leaving." he said, starting to walk out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin called out.

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"Go get em!"

With that he left, on his way to get Nara back. But little did anyone know that our other little slave, Kari, had seen all of this. Her green eyes held fear as she had seen Kija go into a different form.

'_What is wrong with Mr. Kija?'_

End chapter...

So, its getting good huh? I pride myself in making cliff hangers. So, tell me how you like it. For any reviews are welcome for me. Well, gotta get started on writing the next chapter. Why don't you motivate me by reviewing? See ya!


	12. The Hunt Begins

Alright, here I am once again. I hope you guys aren't that sick of seeing me on here. Cuz I am gonna keep writing this story and many others. I can't help it. These stories are so much fun to write. So, tell me how much you like them so that I might be able to smile and know that I am indeed a good writer. Well, I suppose on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**The Hunt Begins**

Kija was on a mission. In his mind, he would get his sister back. Even though she was the oldest, he felt as if he should protect her at all costs. Kija felt guilty for not being able to keep her safe. The dog demon thought that by bringing her to the West that she might have a chance at happiness. But this had backfired. It had gone all wrong. Kija now had changed and didn't even know that he had. For now he was in a rage to get his sister back. He didn't want her to know about her past yet. The dog demon felt that he should be the one to explain everything to her and now he wouldn't get that chance as she had been taken. Worry was in the back on his mind. What if they were abusing her? Or worse... He shook his head to clear those thoughts as they only made him growl as he quickened his pace. She couldn't be to far ahead.

Shukin, on the other hand, was a very happy demon. He had his prize back. His dark brown eyes looked to the unconcious girl and he smirked. Even though he was on his way to the Slave Guild to give her over to them. He could make some money on the way. It was quite as ways from Sesshoumaru's lands. After all, it was in the East. Who was going to stop him? It was unlikely that the demon lord would come after this slave. Well, that is what this demon thought. But there was something that had indeed shocked him. Her name wasn't Shizuka, but Nara. And she didn't know that she was royalty. Something was up with that, he just knew it. But what, he couldn't place a finger on it.

However, Nara was sleeping soundly. It seemed that she didn't want to wake up to the nightmare that was happening. Everything was going alright until Shukin had to rear his ugly head. But in her dreams, she could escape that. In her dreams was where she imagined her lord and master coming to save the day. Although, she really didn't think he would come to get her. That was why she was dreaming. Nara could only pray that someone would come to her rescue. For she was about to enter hell.

Sesshoumaru hadn't even bothered to take Ah-Un with him. He just went on his way. Figured it would be faster by himself. Although, half of him wanted to catch Kija before he went completely beserk, the other wanted to get Nara back. After all, that servent was his and he had every right to get her back. But what was this anger that he felt? He had only experienced it whenever something happened to Rin. Only Rin was safe back at his residence, so why feel this way now? His brow wrinkled as he continued along. It seemed that he was thinking as he traveled. Well, that couldn't be good. A demon lord comtiplating on why he was starting to feel emotions. Sesshoumaru had sealed all of those things away, so why were they coming out now? He couldn't care about her. He didn't care about anything. Or atleast, he didn't show it.

About a day or so had passed and Nara was finally beginning to come to. That wasn't so good. For now all the questions would begin. This interigation would be to find out if she was indeed the heir. They set her down and looked at her. All four of them seemed to want to get something out of her. What is was only Nara could guess. Fear was on her face. She was trying so hard to keep calm, but she was failing miserably.

"We have some questions that you should answer if you value your life." Shukin stated.

Already Nara was reverting back to how she had been before she had met, Rin or Kari. Before she had a somewhat decent life in that castle. Before she sang in front of Lord Sesshoumaru and saw something change in him. All of the happiness that she had felt while there was now gone as she leaned against this tree. Nara had come to have a small family again while she lived in that castle and now it was gone. Little did she know that her younger brother and her master were on their way to get her back. But for now, Nara would just have to be strong. A nod came from her.

"Is your name truely Nara?"

She nodded again.

"Can you prove that you are indeed that heir to the Eastern Lands?"

She shook her head no.

"She must not remember her past. Strange how that came to be." Shukin said, thinking about what he had been told years before about the child who had been exiled.

"But surely, Shukin this can't be the same woman."

"Look at the _Mark_...its the sign of the royal family. Everyone knows that."

The demon that was holding Nara looked back at her and nodded. Although, he didn't want to believe that the heir to the Eastern Lands was a mere slave. Her small and frail body wasn't something that looked like a royal, but that star mark on her right cheek stated that she was indeed that one woman that they needed. He looked her up and down. The demon had a disgusted look on his face as he moved away. Shukin moved in front of her again. He picked her up and she winced a bit. Her voice however no longer worked as it was not buried deep inside her. It would take a lot now to make her speak freely like she had.

As they pressed forward, Shukin stopped frequently would stop and listen. It seemed that he was becoming more and more parinoid. Nara noticed this, but didn't say a word. Thoughts filled her head as she prayed it was Sesshoumaru or Kija. She tried to sense either one, but she couldn't. Her power and strength were waning as they went further and further away. How long they had traveled, she didn't know. But her heart was calling out for someone to come and save her. She hated being treated this poorly. Doubt had filled her heart as she was thrown onto a cart. They were heading east.

Rage was all over Kija's face as he stormed that way. No longer hiding his dark powers. His own anger was now fueling his way to them. He would find her no matter what. He would bring her back. Kija stopped and sniffled the air, catching her scent he treked on. The dog demon had no idea that Sesshoumaru was also on his way out to find Nara and bring her back. In fact only a few knew where and what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru went a fast pace, almost looking like a ball of light. Many who he past, thought that they might be seeing things. Demons could feel his energy coming and steered away from him. They all could tell that someone had servely pissed him off and none of them felt dying at the moment. Who wouldn't want to with him in this state? They wouldn't have a chance. The demon lord stopped briefly to catch her scent as well as Kija's. That was something that he couldn't understand. Why that one demon would go to such lengths to protect his sister. He always hated his family.

About half way to the Eastern Lands, the party stopped to gather food. Nara looked around and noticed that they were just past the Eastern border. She hadn't expected to be back in her homelands so soon. Fear and regret were in her heart as she looked around the grasslands. Would she be able to face her father once they arrived at her home? The demoness couldn't help but think negitively at the moment.

"Here, eat." Shukin said, setting some rather unappitizing food in from of her.

'_Oh, how I wish I was back with my master.'_ she thought as she was told to eat again and again. But Nara refused to. She didn't want to eat unless she knew she was safe again.

"Girl, eat. You don't want us to become angry." one of the other demons growled.

Nara gathered what courage she had to force herself to speak one last time before she would fall silent again. For this demon would not let her soft voice be heard by anyone other then her master after this. "Just try to hurt me and my master will have your head on a platter." she said, with such anger it was almost as if she was someone else. After speaking like that, Nara fell silent. Everyone around her just looked at her with shock. Was this really the same frail demon that Shukin spoke of?

"Don't take that tone with my men!" Shukin snarled and rose to come to where she was sitting. His dark brown eyes looked at her with anger and just a little bit of astonishment. He couldn't believe that she had said something like that. Thoughts ran through his head of what the Lord Of The West must have done for her or what Kija might have said to help her become more confident. None of them knew who Kija really was, for he had left when he was young and no one had seen what he looked now that he was grown.

Nara nodded and went back to the quiet and fearful slave that she had always been. Except for when she was a child that is. Now, she sat there trying to be strong as they beat her. Yet no one raped her, they were all afraid of what might happen. See, she would have then their scent would be on her and that could mean certain death if Sesshoumaru ever found her. Which Shukin's men didn't think was possible, but this leader had doubts.

Nightfall was now on the small camp as they drenched their fire. They didn't need anyone to see them from a far. But as all of them were fast asleep, Nara looked up at the stars and wished with all her might that someone was looking for her right now. Little did she or anyone else in the group know that two dog demons were searching and would not stop until they found her.

At that exact moment, Kija looked at the stars as well. For a brief second, he reverted back to his normal form. His eyes went back to blue and his hair lightened. But it was only for a second as rage filled him once again. '_I pray that you are unharmed Nara.'_

Now as Kija was looking at the stars, Sesshoumaru ran past and on further to find her. His mind was clear for once as he had a goal to accomplish. This hunt would end shortly as he was coming closer and closer to his servant. Although as he was traveling, her song that she had sung for him played through his head. Her soft and heartwarming voice seemed to calm his anger filled veins as he ran. That was the only thing keeping him from killing everything that he saw, including trees and everything else. The hunt was now beginning and if Sesshoumaru had his way, would be ending soon.

End Chapter...

So, the plot is thicking and people need to tell me how awesome my story is becoming. I only hope to keep your interest. Now, I know that you all love this story and just wait for what I have have in store. Read more and review to find out. See ya soon.


	13. Secret Meeting, Fulfilled Desires

Well, I am back again with another installment of this story. I only hope that people are reading my work. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews as of late and that troubles me. Oh well, I shall still continue regardless of what anyone else thinks. Enjoy this chapter, things start to heat up a lot. A warning to all in this chapter, there will be a lemon. If you do not feel comfortable reading it, then just skim over it. Or skip to the next chapter. I will have to start the next part after the lemon, so you can just look for that.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Secret Meeting, Fulfilled Desires**

The sun peaked over the horizen as the small camp began to wake. A new day, the journey would continue on. Although, all of them wanted to get there as soon as possible, they knew Nara wouldn't speak to any of them, but she might speak to their leader. His name was never mentioned for they all were afraid to speak it out loud. He was an aweful demon, more powerful the Naraku. Some rumors had even said that he had teamed with Naraku at one point to help gain his strength and power over the Eastern Lands. He craved power and knew of what had to be done. He must mate with the heir. Then she would be bound to him and have to obey his every command. The child that the two would create would help him in his conquest. He would rule these lands and eventually he would take over the West as well.

Shukin kicked Nara's side, growling at her to get up. Her grey eyes fluttered open as the pain set in. She pushed herself up and then looked to the morning sky. For a moment, she thought she caught wind of Sesshoumaru's scent. But that couldn't be, they were miles away from his lands. They were now entering the East. Nara shook her head to clear it. Shortly after, she was pulled to her feet and thrown into the cart once again. Today, shackles were put on her wrists and ankles to prevent her from escaping. They couldn't be to trusting of her. Somehow, they thought if they left her alone that she might run back. Nara wouldn't get very far in the condition she was in though. The demoness had refused to eat anything that they had offered her. She would rather die then meet her end without repaying her debt.

The cart began to move along as they entered a forest. About an hour in it was then that Nara realized that this forest looked familar. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes watched the trees pass her. Memories flooded her mind of playing here with her brother, of running from cat demons and being saved by the one person she wanted to see more then anything at the moment. Feeling the sting of tears, she blinked them back. Now was not the time to show emotion. For once, she decided to act like her master had. Maybe then, they wouldn't bother her as much.

Sesshoumaru was hot on the trail. He could smell Nara's scent and it was getting stronger as he ran along. The demon lord knew that he wasn't in his lands anymore and that didn't bother him much. He had traveled this far before. Infact, he had been in this forest before, if he wasn't mistaken. That rarely happened with him anyways. His cold eyes looked forward and noticed a cart trail. A small glint shown in those golden hues as he pressed forward. Sesshoumaru would get her back in a matter of hours.

Shukin stopped the cart and motioned for his lackies to stay by the cart and watch Nara. He had a meeting with his leader and it was a secret one. He traveled on further into the forest for about another hour. Although he swore that he felt the Lord Of The West nearby, he shook it off as just being paranoid. Soon, he was where he had to be. Now all he could do was wait for his leader to show his face. Even this leader made him feel slightly nervous as he didn't trust him.

Now that Shukin had decided to leave them to watch this frail demon, they all snickered at her as she looked at them without emotion. She wouldn't show them any fear. Not even concern or pain. They would get nothing from her. Angered by her choice, one of the demons climbed in the cart and growled at her, hoping to get a scream from her. Nothing. He looked back at the other two who just shurgged. None of them thought she would act this way. They were all told that she was skiddish.

"Listen, if you don't speak then I will take everything that I do to you as you saying that I can. So I better here a no out of ya." he said, with a wicked grin.

Now Nara didn't know what to do. Those words meant that she would have to speak or show some kind emotion. But she couldn't just yet. She couldn't give them that kind of satisfaction. Mating was something that was sacred to her and she wasn't going to let anyone do that to her just yet. For she would be bound to the one that took her and none of these demons were even strong enough to produce the next heir. Her thoughts then strayed to Sesshoumaru as she thought about mating. It was then that a slight pink hue came to her cheeks. The only emotion that could be seen for a while was what was happening to her right now. Quickly, Nara cleared her head as she looked up at the demon that was coming at her. The demoness gulped as his hands touched her. They were rough and hurtful. Almost to the point of crying out. However his touch would soon stop as the demon screamed in pain.

The dog demoness opened her eyes as she felt a rush of wind on her. A shadow was towering over her and when her eyes focused, she saw Sesshoumaru standing there holding his hand out with what looked to be part of a spine. The demon had been flown several feet away and was lying on the ground clearly dead. Surprise filled her eyes as she looked at him holding the blood dripping bone. She knew he was merciless, but hadn't seen him ever kill someone before. It scared her some to watch him throw the piece of spine to the ground like it was trash. Nara looked up at him and gasped as he leaned over to pull her up.

The demon lord looked to the other demons with slanted eyes. "I have claimed what is mine. Take this is as a warning for if she goes missing again, you will suffer a crueler fate then your comrade."

Both demons nodded and looked away from the two as Sesshoumaru walked away. But the Lord Of The West noticed that Nara had collapsed a few feet behind him. His brow wrinkled as he turned to face her. He could sense how weak she had become over the past couple of days. Again anger filled him as he thought of how they mistreated her. Seeing that demon over her, had caused him to end in a horrible death. However, Nara had always been weak and he didn't like that very much. Dog demons should be strong; yet here she was weak and relying on others. Sesshoumaru hoped that she would become stronger with time. Without a word, he walked over and picked her up. Nara's head was now resting on his white pelt.

So, the two dog demons traveled back to the West. Although, the demon lord paused every now and then for Nara who needed water. He didn't look to happy about this and so Nara kept quiet. Which he wasn't to fond of. Sesshoumaru wanted to get home as quick as possible, but with a female around that was almost impossible. It was coming upon nightfall, when he stopped again. This time it was for the night. Nara felt like she had to just get clean. To rid herself of the stench of those vile demons. So, she rose and staggered to a stream nearby. Nara pulled off the now tattered red dress and let it fall to the ground. She let her feet step into the cool water. It felt good against her skin as she moved in deeper so that the water was up to her neck. As she bathed, a smile came to her face as she remembered waking up to feel Sesshoumaru's soft pelt against her skin. Somehow, that had made her feel more at peace. Safe, much like it had been many years before.

Now, Sesshoumaru was walking in the forest at the time, thinking and trying to catch something for them to eat. His thoughts were on Nara and they wouldn't leave. How one female had done this to him was mind baffling. As he had caught the deer, he made his way back to where he had left her. His cold eyes scanned over the small camp and he noticed that she had dissappeared. A small growl came from him as he began to sense where she was. Letting her scent guide him to the small stream, he moved swiftly. Although, he could hear her voice well before he came to the stream. His golden hues looked at her as she sang softly to herself. How her voice seemed to calm him. He blinked a few times and just continued to listen. His whole body seemed to relax as he watched her. However after a while, he realized that she was quite the demon. '_Strong, she is. But not physically, mentally. That is a feat that few know.'_ he thought to himself as he continued to be near her. It was in this realization that he knew she would make a good mate. An offspring with her would definatly be a strong one indeed. Not only with great physical strength, but one with a great mental power as well. A slight smirk came to his face as he made his way to where she could see him.

Her thoughts were still on him as she contined to sing. Nara's back was turned to him as she couldn't see him come into view. It was only when he let his presance be known that she stopped singing. Scared to move or even say anything, she just stood there. '_Why is he here? Was he worried?'_ she asked herself as she just stood there frozen. Nara hadn't expected him to be watching her or even letting her know he was near. It was certainly a surprise for her. Finally, as he took a step closer, she turned slowly to face him. Although most of her body was still under the water, she still felt vulnerable. A small gulp came from her as she no longer spoke due to the events that had happened.

"I see that they haven't taken you once again." His voice cool as the water itself.

She nodded. Her face still grim. Sesshoumaru took a step closer to the water's edge. His eyes looked over at her and wondered if she was going to comply. Not that he cared if she said no. The demon lord would still do as he pleased. His cold eyes looked at her and as Nara looked up with those eyes full of fear. It was then that Sesshoumaru decided to make that fear go away. No more fear and pain. He didn't want to see that in her eyes.

"Come here." he commanded. His tall form still standing there at the water's edge.

It didn't take long for Nara to move back to the shore. Although at the moment, she forgot that her clothes lay by the bank. Her mind was set on why he had chosen to stay and wait for her. Thoughts seemed to grow as she felt the cool night breeze blow on her wet skin. A shiver came over her as she stopped about knee deep and looked at him. Her grey eyes seemed marvel over his own mark, the cresent moon, on his forehead. A hand went to her right cheek as she knew that her mark was significant as well. Nara watched as the night air blew his silvery hair. Wonder came over her as she looked at him. Indeed he was an attractive demon, but she had no chance of being his. A slave didn't mingle in the love affairs of the royals. But as she thought that, Shukin's words rang in her ear. About her being the heir to the Eastern Lands and being a royal herself. She blinked several times and the looked to see that her lord and master was waiting for her to come closer. With that, she continued to move until she was standing right before him.

Watching her as she moved out of the water; his face did not change as his eyes followed her movements. Even after all this time, she still was graceful. Indeed she was the heir to the Eastern Lands. That bit of information about her didn't change his mind about taking her as his mate at all. Sesshoumaru knew that her strong will mixed with his physical strength would be more then enough to make a powerful offspring. Once she stopped, his eyes looked her over admiring her small yet beautiful body. The demon lord kept his face the same, emotionless. And once she stopped right before it was then that he decided to tell her what he was about to do.

"Nara, I have come to the decision to take you as my mate."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him with utter shock. Had he just said that he would take her as his mate? She blinked a few times. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Not that she didn't want this. Infact her thoughts had gone down this road many times, but she couldn't possibly have ever thought that it would happen.

"And I shall do so tonight." he said, reaching out to pull her closer to him. Letting his white pelt wrap around her to dry her wet skin, his own hands held her close. Although it was hard to tell, but Sesshoumaru was trying to gentle with her. He had seen how horrible those vile demons had treated her and didn't want that to carry on with him. Once she was dry, the demon lord led her a little ways away from the stream. He stopped and placed her against a tree and just looked at her naked body. When he got to her cheeks, he noticed the red hue there and smirked.

Nara didn't say a word as she felt his claws run down her body. However, her grey eyes widened as Sesshoumaru began to take off his yellow sash and let it fall to the ground. With that, his loost shirt opened on its own; revealing his well toned chest to her. Without realizing it, Nara licked her lips in satisfaction to the sight. As if not missing a beat that loose cloth would soon be on the ground with the sash. Nara couldn't believe the sight in front of her; a rather attractive demon lord willing to mate with her. It was as if she was dreaming. However, her gaze wouldn't go unnoticed as he looked at her before letting his pants fall. It was then that Nara looked away embarressed about all of this. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her reactions. One of his hands went out to turn her face to look at him. In his eyes, she could see some emotion. Shock came over her face as she stood there. For in his eyes was actually some care and compassion.

The Lord Of The West laid her down on the soft grass. His own pelt under her head. Sesshoumaru was actually thinking for someone else, strange. Yet everything about him had been different since this one female demon came to him. The demon lord looked down at her as he kneeled over her. He admired her soft and delicate skin as it seemed to glow under the light of the full moon. Nara's grey eyes seemed to look at him with consent to what he was about to do. It just seemed right to mate with him. Even though, he was the Lord Of The West, her heart seemed to be screaming at her that this was the right choice. The demoness knew to always follow her heart in these matters. To always open her heart to the matters of things that she couldn't explain. So, a small smile could be seen on her face as she looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with question and once he saw that look in her eyes, he leaned down to capture her mouth with a forceful kiss. To his amazement, she didn't whimper or pull away. Instead, she kissed him back with desire. It was as if she had been waiting a long time for him to be this close to her. The demon lord pressed his body close to her as he deepened the kiss. Still Nara kept quiet as she felt new emotions flooding through her body. All of this was new for the pair as one had never thought that it would be nesscessary, while the other didn't think it possible. The demoness could feel the bond beginning. She would feel that her body was becoming bound to him. It was then that she smiled against the forceful, hungry kiss.

Nara let her body push against Sesshoumaru. She wanted to be closer to him, so close that she couldn't feel anything else but him. The demon lord didn't know how to react as she let her smooth skin press against him. He could feel his head becoming light and he wanted to get rid of these feelings that he had. But that wouldn't happen for a long time as she always made some emotion come out of him whether he liked it or not. His hands went to roam over her delicate form. The demon lord could feel the goosebumps on her skin as he did so. A cool smirk appeared as he figured she liked his touch. Although, he claws were scratching at her, she would only let out small gasps every now and then. She was making his mind spin so much. With every action she took, he wanted her more and more.

Finally, he had had enough of her teasing and Sesshoumaru decided that now he would take her. He didn't even give her warning, the demon lord did as he pleased. It was then that Nara moaned slightly as she felt her bond increase with his last action. A wave a passion came over her as she looked up at him to see that his face held what looked to be pleasure. Although, Nara felt a lot of pain because of the mating, that didn't stop her from letting him do so. She wanted more then anything to be his mate and it was happening right now. Her eyes looked at him with passion and desire. In that moment, the demon lord knew that she was indeed the one to be his mate. He continued to press on, hearing her moans only made him more excited. So, he pressed on harder only to hear the small and soft moans that gave him a satisfied smirk.

Nara laid there and closed her eyes, enjoying this passion that he was giving her. Her body tensed as he continued. She let her hands wrap around him and her hands dig into his back. The demoness felt extascy coming and she wanted it more then ever. But, her voice was failing. Nara could only hope that her eyes would show the great need that she wanted fulfilled. It was when those emotions were seen by Sesshoumaru that he decided to give her the satisfaction that she wanted. His actions would become more agressive until he was finished. He laid by her side, leaving Nara to lay there astounded. She looked over at him and smiled. Indeed she was now his mate and felt that bond with him.

"Rest now, we leave at dawn."

Shukin waited in the clearing for his own leader. Fear was in his heart as he stood there for a few more minutes, until his master showed up. His eye were colder then even the Lord Of The West as he entered the clearing to see one of his most loyal servants. He rather liked this one, always doing his bidding and making sure that he had everything that he wanted. Like the heir to the Eastern Lands, he knew that he would have her and that no one could stop him. Not even Lord Sesshoumaru himself could save this one female demon.

A smirk came to the nameless one's face as he looked at Shukin. He could sense the fear in him as he looked at. Satisfaction grew as he saw him as he came closer to Shukin. "I see everything is going as planned."

"Yes, I have her with us."

"Good. I don't want anything to stop me from taking her as my mate. I need that child more then anything. For that child shall be the key in gaining all of the lands." he said, his voice dark and almost subzero cold. If anyone thought that Sesshoumaru was cold, then this demon was frozen solid. He wanted nothing more then power and lot of it.

"Not to worry. She is safe and with us."

He sniffed the air. "The why do I smell that _dog_ demon." he said, looking to where the group was. "I shall see for myself if she is indeed there." With that he made his way through the forest to where the cart was only to find that she had disappeared. His red eyes looked around and noticed that there were two demons huddled together, shaking in fear. The nameless one knew that the Lord Of The West must have been here. Judging by the now spinless demon that was now dead only feet away from where he stood. A deep growl came from him as his fists tightened. '_That demon wench shall be mine.'_ he thought as he looked back at the other two demons. "I shall go in search for her. Do not leave until I have returned."

With that he followed the scent of Sesshoumaru, his rage taking control of him. He wouldn't let another demon take his prize. He had worked to hard on obtaining that he most desired and he wasn't about to let it go now. So, his feet took him further away from Shukin and the others as he prosued the two who at the moment were resting. A smirk came to his face as he knew that he would gain her back and his plans would go forward.

End Chapter...

So, how did ya like that? I thought my lemon was nice. I think I could have done better, but eh. Well, please review and tell me what a wonderful job I am doing. See the more people who write in, the more I want to write more.


	14. Stolen Mate, Surprise Revealed

Well, how is everyone? I am starting school, so I won't be writing as much cuz college sucks. But I hope that everyone is liking my story so far. I am trying my best to keep it interesting. So, enough of my talking...on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Stolen Mate, Surprise Revealed**

The sun shown over the horizon as Sesshoumaru awoke. His golden eyes looked to the orange sky as thoughts filled his mind of the night before. The demon turned his head slightly to see that his mate was still sleeping peacefully. Her face looked so calm and she seemed to be in no pain. That was how he wanted things. No pain, or grief for her. The demon lord knew that she had been through much and as a result wouldn't speak. It angered him that something like this would happen to her. Again, emotions were surfacing as he laid there and watched her sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them out of his heart. The Lord Of The West had even thought that mating with her would satisfy his feelings, but that had only made them stronger. He turned his head to the sky once more and slowly a small smile crept to his face.

Nara sighed contently in her sleep, her body already recovering from being abused over the past couple of days. It seemed that just by being her mate now made everything better. A new sense of hope had been given to her. And unlike before, she now could feel like she was indeed close to him, though she would never say that to him. Her voice had chose to remain silent for now, but there will be a time when it shall come forth. She moved slightly in her sleep as the sun began to shine brighter. A new day was beginning, a new life for this one demon. Her eyes soon fluttered open to see that her mate had gone off again. She sniffed the air to catch his scent. He wasn't to far away. A warm smile came to her face as she sat up and stretched.

However, this day wouldn't be too good for long as someone was out to get Nara. Not fearing Sesshoumaru at all. That demon would be Genroku, the vile dog demon who was power hungry. His heavy footprints could be seen in the dirt as he followed the scent of the demon lord. He knew that she would be near him. His dark red garments seemed to rustle some as he made his way through the forest. However, he stopped once he saw Nara standing and singing softly to herself. A cold smirk came to his face as he watched her before letting his presence be known.

"Well, look what I found." he said, coming into to full view. His shoulder length dark blue hair blowing slightly in the breeze as his crimson eyes looked at her. Genroku was fairly tall. Tall enough to tower over Nara as he walked closer. The demon could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him. Her voice remained silent as she watched him. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that she hadn't spoken or made any noise. "So it is true, you are the quiet one. Well, lets see if I can make you scream?" he asked, coming close enough to grab her.

The demoness only wrinkled her brow as she felt his nails dig into her skin. No screams or any noise came from her. Genroku growled as he looked at her. "Perhaps you can withstand that but lets see how you hold up to poison." he said, letting poison flow through his claws and into her bloodstream. It wasn't enough to kill her, for he needed her alive to produce a child. Nara's head felt kinda funny after a while. She staggered away and leaned against a tree.

Sesshoumaru sensed that something was wrong with Nara for he could feel her pain. Although she was hurt in the arm which he no longer had, he still could feel her own pain. He quickly made his way back to where she was to see her leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the demon who had done this. No words came from him as he came forth. Genroku seeing him, smiled wickedly as he came closer.

"So, the mighty Lord Of The West has come to save this heir of the East?" he snickered.

Sesshoumaru didn't even make a comment, instead out came his whip as he prepared for battle. Genroku chuckled as he pulled out his sword and charged. "I am taking her. She shall be mine." he called out as he attacked. The demon lord blocked it with his whip. He didn't see the need to take out his own sword. The battle waged on and the only one making threats was Genroku. Sesshoumaru seemed to be calm as usual, not to worried about the battle. However, when Nara's wound began to hurt her, then pain from the wound also hit Sesshoumaru. This taking him by surprise, gave Genroku a chance for a strike, which was close but not close enough. His blade cut his garment, but nothing more. Bits of Sesshoumaru's clothes fell to the ground, showing that he only had one arm.

Nara looked over at her mate. Already dizzy from the poison in her, she felt like falling over, but her body just wouldn't let her yet. She saw that he only had one arm. The demoness tried to think back to the night before but it hurt to much. She knew that he had caught her with two arms when she was younger. '_I thought that he had two arms...'_ was the last thing she thought before her world went black once again.

Now, it wasn't to far away that Kija was still on his rampage. He could sense Nara and Sesshoumaru close by. His pace quickened as he came to the scene to see his sister fall to the ground. His rage only become worse as he charged in with his dark aura about him. His own thinking not there anymore as his own hands picked up Genroku and flung him against a nearby tree. The same tree that Nara was under, his body landing on her small frame. Genroku slowly got up and looked to the newcomer. A growl came from him as well as Kija. With that Kija began to charge at him again, not even noticing that Nara was close by.

Genroku had his poison claws out and began to attack, Kija dodging most of the scratching attacks. However, the other dog demon was getting some good hits in and Kija was becoming more pissed by the second. For his own protection, Genroku slowly backed away as he could see that this possessed dog demon looked a lot like Kija who is Nara's younger brother. However, by thinking this let him off guard and Kija once again had his hand to his throat, claws beginning to sink in. Only minutes later, did Genroku sink his claws into Kija's skin.

It was then that Sesshoumaru decided to act. He knew that Kija would end up hurting Nara and that wouldn't happen. So, he swiftly moved and pulled Kija back. The enraged demon looked at the demon lord and growled. It took him be surprise to see Kija like this. He looked at him with narrowed eyes and then to Genroku. "I shall return and take what is mine." he said, before leading Kija away. By this time, Kija was trying to get away but couldn't due to the poison now flowing through his veins. He steps were staggering, but Sesshoumaru pressed on back home. He needed a plan in order to take this one demon down. Tactics would be needed in order to start up this war that he had thought of. For Nara was now his mate and by taking her meant that they would all pay for that. His footsteps quickened as he made his way to his own lands once again with Kija in tow.

Nara was still out cold as Genroku picked her up and made his way back to the camp. He put her in the cart and then got in. Of course, he was furious with the events that had happened, but was still glad that Nara was still with them. The demon would have his heir soon enough and that seemed to calm his temper for the moment. His crimson eyes looked at her and smirked. At the moment, he didn't notice that Sesshoumaru's scent was all over her. But this demon would know soon enough.

About four hours later, the caravan showed up back in the main town of the East. Nara was still out cold, the poison had affected her pretty bad where she would be sleeping for another ten hours or so. Genroku picked her up and took her inside her old home and placed her in her room where she would stay. He looked at her and smiled. Soon, soon he would have his way with her. With that he left her to awaken on her own. He would call for her later.

The demoness woke about ten hours later, around sun down. Her grey eyes fluttered open as her whole body ached. She whimpered as she felt the pain flow through her body. Nara looked around and noticed that she was in a place that was very familiar, yet it wasn't. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was her room when she was a child. A hand went to her mouth as she came to know that she was no longer with her new mate. Tears threatened to fall as she sat in her bed. No, she couldn't show emotion. It was something that her mate would never do and so she couldn't either. '_I mustn't cry no matter what happens.'_

A soft knock was heard at her door before the door opened as she looked to see a servant girl bowing at her. Nara nodded her head and the girl came closer. Her eyes showing fear as she stopped close to the bed. "You have been summoned by the Lord of the land, Lady." the small girl said, her voice shaky as she didn't want to upset the rightful heir.

Nara only nodded and stood up. Her whole body screaming in pain as she moved with the help of the servant girl. The demoness wanted to thank her, but her voice had failed. It was no longer there. So, the two traveled to Nara's old parent's room. All of this was weird to her because the last time she walked these halls was when she was young and her little brother was toddling at her side. For a small second, sadness was shown on her face as they stopped at the door. The moment was broken as Nara heard the evil voice calling her in. With that, she walked in with the help of the servant.

"Ahh, Nara. Welcome back to where you belong and not with the Lord Of The West."

If Nara were bold, she would have growled at the comment. Her loyalty to her mate was very strong as that bond became stronger.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here as you shall be my mate." he said, coming closer to her.

Her eyes narrowed some as he came near her and almost smirked. It was when he got real close did he smell Sesshoumaru on her. It wasn't just a little either, it was a strong scent like that of a mate's. A growl came from him as he backed away, glaring at her. The servant girl trying to speak, but was silenced by his glare.

"So, he has indeed acquired a mate. No matter, I still shall have an heir." he said, coming closer again. Nara taking a small step back as she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"S-sir. S-sir."

"What!" he snarled as he looked at the servant girl.

"The Lady, there is something different about her."

"Yes, she already has a mate."

"No, she has what you are looking for?"

"Nori, I know that you aren't to bright, but what are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her. He wanted an explanation and now.

"My insight tells me that she shall give birth."

His eyes widened, he knew that Nori's powers were that of a seerers. Which was one of the reason's he kept her around. So, when her words departed her lips, he blinked a few times on what that might mean. Genroku then waited for her to explain.

"I sense that she has already conceived a child. Although, I might be wrong about it. Still, this feeling that I am getting is pretty strong. I suggest letting her rest for a few days before trying anything, Mi'Lord." she said, bowing her head.

"Hmm, perhaps it will be mine. But since they have mated it might be his. NO! I refused to think that. She will bear me my child." he said, ushering for them to all leave him be. Genroku didn't want to think of her being with Sesshoumaru. He couldn't, for in his mind, he was the mate.

Nori then lead Nara back to her room. The servant wondering why the demoness hadn't said anything at all. With all that was happening, she thought that Nara would have said atleast one word. Nori found it odd, but said nothing about as she looked to Nara who looked deep in thought. Once back to the room, Nara sat on the bed and placed a hand on her stomach as she could now feel the bond growing. Her eyes looked to Nori for an answer. The servant girl just nodded as if to say that yes, she was going to bare a child. Sorrow filled Nara as she knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be to happy about this or anything that was happening.

'_Forgive me, my lord, I didn't know that this would happen. But please, if I ever see you again. Don't harm this child.'_

End Chaper...

Dun Dun Dun...lol. Oh yeah! How do you like that cliff hanger? I am good huh? Well, tell me how much ya hate it? laughs See ya soon!


	15. Hope Is Always There

So, how is everyone liking my plot so far? Pretty good huh? Well, it took me a while to get everything all put together, but now I have a story that hopefully everyone likes. So, enough of my talking about it. I am sure that you want to read it. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed. Its made me smile when I thought no one likes me story.

**Diclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Hope Is Always There**

A young demon boy walked through the marketplace. His patched black and while hair flowing behind him as he made his way past the crowded marketplace. His eyes were grey with a tint of gold. Quite beautiful some might say, but he could care less what others thought of him. His clothes were that of what to look to be a peasant. He had a brown shirt that was tattered in some places and his pants were white and fringed at the ends. The most odd thing about him was that he wore black gloves on each hand, with his fingers showing. No one knew why either. He wrinkled his nose as he saw a human walk by. The boy hated them being in his city. He thought that they were filthy and wanted nothing to do with them.

"Stupid things." he said, as he stopped by a cart to see many fruits. A smirk came to his face as he let his claws extend. His fingers poked at several of the pieces, poison now in them. '_I hope a human buys those.'_ he thought as he looked down the street to see a woman giving him a stern look. A sigh came from him as his claws retreated and he lowered his head. Slowly, he walked over to where she was and prepared to be scowled.

"Tama." the woman said with a hand on her hip. That stern look was still in her eyes.

Tama looked up and sighed. "Mom, I was just having some fun that's all." he said, trying to make up an excuse.

"Tama." she said, pointing to the fruit cart as a demon was eating one of the pieces that he had poisoned and was now choking. The demons and humans around the cart were now moving away and were whispering amongst themselves.

The young demon nodded and made his way back there. "Here." he said, handing the vender money and taking the ones that he had tainted with him. He then ate one to let the others who were watching with wide eyes that the fruit was ok. With that, he walked back to his mother and looked up to see a satisfied look on her face. She patted him on the head and motioned him to follow her.

"Sorry, Mom. I just don't like humans being close to us."

She nodded, understanding how he felt. Although, she didn't see a problem with them, the woman knew of someone that despised humans. A sad look came over her face as the walked through the market. Tama noticed that his mother had gotten that look again and just shook his head. To many times had he seen it and oh how he hated that he couldn't keep his mother happy. He wished that there was something that he could do to make her not so sad all the time. Soon, the young demon was in deep thought as he walked along. He went right past his mother, who had stopped to buy some bread and take it back home.

He scratched his head as he bumped into a couple of people. They would give him dirty looks, but they wouldn't stop to argue since he was a rather mischievous demon around these parts. As he continued on, he ran smack into someone. That someone so happened to be wearing red hakuma pants. This unsuspected meeting took Tama out of his thoughts. He looked up at the person with narrowed eyes. However, his scent took the young demon by surprise.

"Watch it!" the newcomer said in an agitated tone.

"Inuyasha, he wasn't looking where he was going. Be nice to him." the human girl behind him said.

"It's his fault for not paying attention, Kagome!" he said, glaring back at her.

"Since when did half-breeds get so obnoxious with there superiors?" Tama said, with a raised eyebrow. True, he looked to be a peasant, but he wasn't.

"What did you say, you little!" the half-breed known as Inuyasha said, clenching his fists. Kagome sighed as she knew she would have to stop this before it got to out of hand.

Meanwhile, a certain monk had found the woman that Tama was traveling with. A smile came to his face as he walked over and offered to help her carry her food. She shook her head and began to leave. However, he followed her a bit more and stopping in front of her. He looked at her with a kind face and spoke. "Will you do the honor of bearing my children?" Shock came over the woman as she stood there. She had already given herself to someone and would never think of being unfaithful. Horror filled her as she shook her head violently.

Not to far off was a certain dog demon with blue eyes. He had been sent by the Lord Of The West to spy here in the Eastern Lands. His keen hearing had overheard the discussion with the woman and the monk. A deep growl came from him as he began to make his way over to where this human monk stood. His dark aura starting to rise as he thought that death would be an appropriate way for him never to do that to his sister ever again.

As he was walked there, another human woman noted what was going on and quickly called the monk over. Without another word the monk quickly answered her call and not even a few seconds later was a slap heard, followed by an 'I guess I deserved that' remark.

Now the demoness had missed that, as she had heard her son's voice becoming hostile and she was now making her way over to see just what kind of trouble he was getting himself into this time. As she arrived, she saw Tama standing as tall as he could with his hands on his hips looking quite upset with the other being who was there. A small smile came from her as she noted the height difference between the two.

"Just shutup, you mutt! You have no right to talk about my mother that way!" he said, huffing some as he wanted so much to let his claws out and have at this half-breed.

"Would you mind NOT calling me that, runt!" Inuyasha seemed to shout as he stood over the boy. His scent then carried and the half-breed noticed that the young demon held a certain scent that he despised. "Eh, mind telling me why you smell like my brother, runt?" he asked, as he saw the same coldness coming from this young one as his older brother.

"Brother? I don't know what you are talking about, mutt boy." he said, still glaring.

It was then that the woman made herself known as she tapped Tama on the shoulder. That stern look on her face again. She looked up at Inuyasha and bowed her head some. Although, she masked her shock fairly well as she turned to usher her son that it was time to go. Indeed the half-demon smelled like Sesshoumaru, but her master had never said a thing about a brother before. She blinked a few times as she began to lead Tama away, for it was getting late and they needed to go home.

"Hey, you smell like my brother too, demoness." Inuyasha said, pointing at the woman. She stopped and nodded, but didn't look back at him as she would have shown him her own confusion and question to this situation.

"Inuyasha, stop trying to get into their business. This doesn't have anything to do with why were we are here. Come on, we can learn about your brother's affairs later." Kagome said, as she tried to usher him along.

"This doesn't sit right with me. I don't like it."

"Well, get used to it." A new voice said coming from the direction of where the woman was coming from. Even she stopped as she heard that voice. Her body turning as she saw someone who she hadn't seen in four years. Her grey eyes held hope and wonder as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The demoness thought that she was dreaming. Tama noticed his mother's reaction and looked to who was now speaking. His eyes widened as he noticed that he looked like the demon that was in the pictures all over his room. The young demon's mind began to think about everything that he had been told over the course of his little life.

"The Lord Of The West has taken a mate and it seems that he has an heir now. So, deal with it, little mutt." he said, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the half-breed. After a few moments, he then nodded and turned away from the rather odd group of travelers. Kija caught up with the woman and Tama.

"Hey there, you look awfully familiar." Tama said, looking him up and down.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think we have ever met there kid."

"Heh, I have a name. It's Tama." he said, jabbing his thumb into his chest and standing proud.

"Tama." the woman looked down at her son with somewhat soft eyes.

"Well, Mom, this guy is kinda odd. Don't ya think?" he asked, looking up at her who was looking at Kija with those sad grey eyes once again.

"M-mr. Ki-kij-kija." she stuttered to say. It had been four years since she had spoken something other then her son's name. Tama was now looking up at her with utter shock. His eyes looked back at Kija with question and wonder.

"How did you do that!"

"Yes, Nara. Its me." he said, ignoring the little one by his feet. His eyes holding some happiness as he was reunited with his sister for the time being. In fact, he thought that he might want to get up the courage to take her back to the West. What she did next made up his mind for him.

Nara nodded and smile came to her face as she took a deep breath before moving to embrace him. "Save m-me." she managed to get out before tears gathered and spilled over onto his shirt. It had been so long since she had cried. The demoness hadn't even shed any tears when she had given birth to Tama. Nara had held in all of her pain and anguish. Now, it was all coming out as she cried on Kija's shoulder.

Tama looked at them with question and then after a while cleared his throat. Kija looked at him and smiled some. "I won't harm your mother. In fact, I want to take her away from here." he said, softly as he patted Nara's back. Tama raised an eyebrow as he wasn't to trusting of people.

"You won't take her back to my 'father' will you?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the word, father. It was clear that he despised who he thought was his father.

"No, kid. I will be taking her far to the West."

"The West? Why so far away?"

"Because someone that she cares about lives there. Someone that I know will want to know of you."

Nara jerked her head up and shook it violently.

"Oh, Mom doesn't speak much. But I don't think she wants to go back."

"Its alright, Nara. He won't be angry. He can't harm you. You know that."

She nodded but looked at Tama. "But, Tama..."

"No, he won't harm Tama here either. I swear and when I have ever led you someplace that got you hurt huh?" he asked, that smile coming back to his face as he saw that her eyes were starting to shine.

"So, are we going back home?" Tama asked, looking confused.

Nara nodded.

"Yeah, to your rightful home, kid."

"It's Tama."

"Yeah, yeah." Kija said, messing with Tama's hair.

And so, the small group left. Even though, Nara was frightened that someone would come after them, she still left. The feeling of not being with her mate was becoming unbearable. She had to go. Truth be told, someone would be sent out to get her, but it wouldn't be for a while. Genroku had gone off for a couple of weeks, leaving Tama in charge under the guidance of Nara. Well, since Tama was going with his mother, Genroku would be told, just not at the moment. See, none of the servants cared much for him and would rather have Nara rule, but she was exiled and her brother was no where to be found. They would have to find some other way of finding a ruler. That or live under the harsh rule of Genroku.

"So, Tama, why wear the gloves?"

"I have to. 'Father' says that I have to."

"Ok, why?"

"Because I have to keep everyone from knowing something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"This." he said, taking off his gloves and showing his left hand had a crescent moon, while his right hand had a star just like Nara's. "I am not supposed to let people know that he isn't my dad. This sign says that someone else is my father." he said, putting back on the gloves.

"You shouldn't be upset about that. Your father is a well known demon. He is the best of his kind. All who know his name tremble and fear..." He went on and on, but was stopped by Nara who said his name, leaving Tama shocked once again.

"How do you keep doing that?" he asked, Kija who just shrugged.

"Well, anyways, your father is someone who you should be proud to be part of his clan."

Nara nodded as she smiled warmly. It was then that Tama understood why she was sad all the time. She wanted to be back with his father. He walked up and held her hand. His grey eyes shining with a bit of gold in them. A smile on his face as well. He finally knew what would make her happy. To be home with his father, that's all that she wanted. He walked along the path, leading her as they both followed Kija back to the West.

"Don't worry, Mom. Hope is always there." he said, as he squeezed her hand.

End chapter..

Ha! Sooo, what do you think? smiles I hope you like it, cuz I am just getting warmed up with all of this story. There is still a lot more to go. Well, review if ya like. See ya soon!


	16. So, Tell Me

Hello again. How are you all? School has been keeping me from writing and I hate it. sniffs So, now I am back and hopefully you will still like my story even though it won't be coming out as often. Well, better let you get to reading huh? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**So Tell Me**

The small demon walked along in the forest. His grey eyes looked at his mother who seemed to be smiling a bit more. That made him feel better. To know that his mother was happy and that she wouldn't have to worry about that evil man at the Eastern castle. Tama wrinkled his nose at the thought of back there. He wouldn't go back. He had already made up his mind on that one. His eyes then looked to Kija. Now there was a demon he couldn't get a read on. In many ways he was like his mother, but he didn't smell like his mother. A shrug came from the small demon boy as he walked along not even thinking about where they were headed any longer.

Nara laughed as she watched her son walk along in his own little world. She could see so much of Sesshoumaru in this one boy. The way his walked to the way he would look so heartless at times. In her heart, the demoness hoped that her mate wouldn't be angry at her for bearing his child away from the land of the West. Her heart seemed to ache to get back home and explain what happened. Nara's grey eyes looked from Tama to Kija who walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that everything was going to be alright. That she shouldn't worry this much.. A small nod came from her as she felt Tama pulling on her dress.

"Mom? How far away is this place?"

"Well, kid...it's pretty far. We should make it home in about two weeks." Kija said, nodding before Nara could explain. "The West is well far west."

"Seriously? We are going to be walking for a long time huh?"

"Yes, Tama." Nara said, smiling warmly.

"Well, might as well not complain. We will get you back to your mate, Miss Nara and your father Tama."

"Can you tell me what he is like?"

"He isn't very social, Tama. Don't worry, he was never mean to your mother. In fact, he won't admit it, but he cares for your mother."

"Wow! Mom?" he asked, looking at Nara. "He must be some really powerful lord."

She nodded and smiled.

"Do you care for him too?"

Her eyes widened and then a small blush came to her face as she thought back on everything that had happened. A smile came to her face as she realized that she did and a whole lot. Many times had she thought about her mate, but she had failed to realize that her heart yearned to be back by his side. Although, she would much rather be in his arms; Nara would never ask such a thing from him. She looked ahead and didn't answer the question.

"You do? Don't ya?" he asked, his eyes holding some childish glee that his mother might actually love his father. Well, it wasn't like she was keeping it a secret.

"Tama, let your mother be. She has much to think about." Kija said, walking close to him as he watched his sister walk on a bit ahead. A sad look came over him as he watched her. He knew that he would never be able to let himself be known. Especially now that Tama was here. He was the heir to the Western Lands and that was a big chore. This demon child didn't know what was in store for him when they arrived home. Kija wasn't to worried about Sesshoumaru disliking the boy. It was his son after all and a pure bred at that. Why wouldn't he?

"Say...Mr. Kija..you kinda smell like my mom. Why?" he asked, sniffing the air around Kija.

"Uh, I don't know what you are talking about kid."

The small demon glared up at the older one. "I have seen you before. There were pictures in my old room." he said, his grey eyes narrowing some.

"I don't think that you should say anything, kid. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Well, if this demon lord really is my dad, then you couldn't touch me anyways."

Hearing that come from Tama made Kija's eye twitch some as he knew that the boy was right. If he laid a hand on him, Sesshoumaru and Nara would kill him. A sigh came from him. "Look, I know that you don't know the whole story, but just don't tell her alright." he said, looking away.

"Ahh, fine. I won't. But only because you seem to make my mom happy. If you make her cry...then its all over. Uncle..." he said with a wicked grin.

Kija could only glare and a small growl came from him as he watched Tama chuckle some as he walked up to be by his mother's side. Nara looked down and smiled warmly at her son as she placed an arm around him. Kija couldn't believe how mischievous that demon was. He began to wonder if Sesshoumaru had ever been like this. A shudder came from the older demon as he preferred not to think about that. Kija walked up on the other side of Nara and offered a small smile before looking ahead. Soon they would be in the Western Lands. Relief would come over both of them when that would happen. Kija knew that Nara wanted nothing more then to be back where she felt like she was cared for. With both their parents gone and her people forsaking her for seeing the good in someone, of course she was going to want to be with the one person she was loyal to. He looked at her with his blue eyes and wondered why she was so nervous about going back.

Nara kept looking forward. The only thing on her mind was being able to see her mate once again. She knew she would have to explain everything to him. Her greatest worry was Tama. He was stubborn and didn't listen to others well. She didn't want her son to be injured from some remark that he would say to his father. The demoness made up her mind that she would protect him and be there by his side at all times. She couldn't lose something so dear to her. She had lost her only family except for the little one who was holding her hand at the moment.

"So, tell me Mom, what do you think of my father? My real father." he said, looking up at her as they entered the field that would lead them all into the Western Lands.

Nara looked at Tama with a bit of shock on her face as she then looked across the field. "Tama, your father is strong and I want to be with him." she said, as she could feel the sting of tears hit her eyes once again as she felt a strong sense of longing.

"Don't worry mother, you will be there soon." The little demon said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes seemed to soften as he tried to comfort her. In some ways, a part of her would show. His sense of caring defiantly came from her as Sesshoumaru had buried that feeling long ago. Tama looked over at Kija and smiled. "Isn't that right, Uncle Kija?"

Kija's eyes widened and then looked away. "Uh...uh...yeah."

Nara laughed as she looked at him. "Mr. Kija...he likes you." she said, her eyes starting to once again gain there shine. Although it was a little, he knew that soon she would be back to her old self. It was only a matter of time with Sesshouamaru by her side.

"I see that." he said, looking away from the two and to the edge of the forest. "When we get to the forest, well shall make camp."

Later on that night, when the three asleep, Kija was curled in a ball whimpering some. It was growing loud enough for Nara who was right next to him to hear. She opened her grey eyes looked over to see Kija shaking some in his sleep. Her brow wrinkled as she sat up some and watched him. He was having a nightmare that much was clear. A hand of hers went to his forehead where he jumped some at the touch. She brushed back some of his hair that had fallen in his face. A worried look came over her face as she heard him whimper once again.

"Come back, Oni-san. Don't leave me." he said, his voice full of sorrow.

Nara lifted his head into her lap and stroked his head. She looked confused by his words. The demoness could only wonder at what he was dreaming. As she watched him, she realized that he wasn't getting any better. So, she opened her mouth and let soft words fill the air. In return his crying stopped and he went silent. After a while, he awakened but didn't open his eyes. Hearing her soothing voice, brought him back to the days when he was a child. He longed to have things back the way they were when the two were both children. But for now, he would just have to enjoy this little piece of heaven.

"Sleep, Kija. Sleep peacefully. Where dreams of happiness lie." she said, before setting his head down on the ground once again. A soft smile to her face as she watched for a little while longer. After a few moments, she laid down once more and looked at the sky. His plea still ringing in her head. '_He must have lost his sister. Poor thing..I know what its like to lose a sibling. I lost mine a long time ago. Perhaps, I shall ask him later.'_

End Chapter...

Welp, isn't that so sad? Trust me things will get better. I promise. Please review and tell me if ya love it. See ya soon.


	17. Just A Little Longer

Wow! This story is getting really good. I can't believe how many people have read it already. I am sure you all are dying to know what happens next. Welp, I shall let you know soon. There are so many twists in the story. I love this one so much. I shall be said when I am done writing this one. But enough of my talking, here on with this lovely story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Just A Little Longer**

Kija's blue eyes opened fast as he felt a small clawed hand on his neck. Before his eyes had the chance to focus, he already knew who this culprit was. A small smile came to his face as he saw the small dog demon hunched over him. Obviously, Nara wasn't close enough to see this, otherwise she would have scolded the boy. The child lifted his head away satisfied that he had scared his 'uncle'. Although, the young one didn't know just how right he was when using that name for Kija. The older dog demon sat up and yawned some. He shook his head and then grabbed Tama, forcing him into his lap to tickle him. His laugher could be heard as he tried to wiggle free.

"Stop, stop." he pleaded before Kija let go and chuckled.

"That will teach you not to wake me up like that, kid."

"Tama...my name is Tama. Can't you get that through your brain?" he asked, trying to escape Kija's grasp but failing.

It was then that Nara walked up to stand by the two. A warm smile was on her face as she saw the scene. It was a lovely sight to see that she was finally able to start being herself again. Her grey eyes held shine as she watched her son smile and laugh. The demoness couldn't believe that her son was happy. He always seemed so gloomy back at her old home. In a way, she was glad that he wasn't acting like his father any more. It was starting to make her heart ache more as he was reminding her of him everyday. But now, now Tama was acting like she had when she was younger. If only he had a sibling, she blushed at the thought. No, she couldn't have another one. Sesshoumaru might become furious with her.

Kija looked up at smiled at Nara. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"Well, I am in good company." she said, her light voice holding happiness.

"Ahh, Mom...tell him to let me go."

Nara looked at Tama whose hair was messed up, and his shirt up to his chest as he was trying to get free from Kija's grasp still. It wasn't working to well as she walked over and patted him on the head. "Well, I suppose I should tell Mr. Kija to let you go now."

"Aww, but we were just having some fun that's all." Kija said, slowly letting the smaller demon go. Tama quickly scrambled up and stood halfway behind his mother.

"Yeah, well, your fun messed up my hair." he said, trying to fix it, only making it friz more.

Nara looked down at her son and laughed lightly.

"Mom!"

Kija chuckled as he stood. His blue eyes looked to Nara before he set off. They were coming closer to the village that Nara had been in before Kija liberated her. Nara's mind began wonder back to those days. The days before she had known the happiness that she knew now, before she had found a mate, before she had known that she had a small family of her own. As smile came to her face once again as she patted Tama on the head and then fixed his hair. Kija watched her with soft eyes. His memories of her doing the same thing came flooding back. He wished she would remember, but he knew that she probably never would. He could now see the castle in the far distance. A small smile came to his face.

"Tama, look there. That castle is where you father lives." Kija said proudly.

Tama looked as he stood by Nara. His eye grew wide. "My father lives there. Wow!" he said, blinking some before he looked as his mother who was nodding.

"Yes, Tama. Your father lives there as do we all." Nara said, her eyes seeming to show much joy as she was happy to be back in the West.

The demon child nodded and took his mother's hand once again. They continued to walk until they came to city entrance. The guards stopped them and noticed Kija. Although they were a bit weary of Tama, they let them pass. Nara looked to Kija with a look of thanks. He only nodded and made his way in. Nara led Tama in who kept looking all around. He sniffed the air and smiled big. There wasn't the smell of humans in the air.

"I like this place. It smells nice."

Kija chuckled. "You think like your father. He despises humans as well. Except for one."

"One? Weak."

"I wouldn't say that Tama." Nara said, looking a bit upset by that comment.

"Why not? Humans are weak. He shouldn't like them."

"Tama, don't say things like that. She is an exception." Nara said, upset at her son for saying these things. She knew how protective Sesshoumaru was over the girl.

"What? She?" he said, tilting his head some.

"Her name is Rin, Tama. She may be human, but she is a strong one at that. No one knows why he is protective over her, but he is. Don't say anything to harsh about her in front of him. You may be his son, but he doesn't take kindly to insults." Kija informed the little one.

Tama looked to his mother who nodded, but still looked upset. Tama understood that his mother cared for the girl as well. A sigh came from him as he looked down the path that they were walking along. If his mother cared for someone then he had no choice in the matter. Tama hated many people for hurting his mother, but if his mother liked them, he trusted them. His grey eyes narrowed as he felt Kija mess with his hair.

"Relax, kid, your father won't kill you. You are his son. That and I am sure it would upset your mother greatly. You should feel lucky to have a mother like her." Kija said, smiling at Nara who was looking at the castle that was coming closer. She was off in her own little world, not hearing anything that the two spoke of.

"Yeah, my mom is the best." he said, nodding.

As they passed by Shukin's old bar, a young girl, who looked to be about 11 now, was standing there just staring at there. Nara stopped as she thought the young girl looked familiar. Tama was holding her hand and when she stopped, almost fell. He frowned as he looked up to see his mother in thought. Nara's grey eyes looked at the child and let go of her son's hand. She walked over closer to the girl and stopped. The girl was Tama's height, but she looked much older. Her brown hair blew some in a small breeze. Nara tilted her head some as she knew she had seen this girl before.

"Oh Miss Nara, please come soon. We all miss you. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't act like anything is wrong, but he misses you too. He may not show it, but I can tell." she said, lowering her head.

Hearing her words made tears sting Nara's eyes as she stood there. The girl was definitely who she thought it was now. Nara walked until she was right behind the girl and stopped. Tears were falling for her eyes as she couldn't believe that so many people wanted her back. Not only that, but hearing that Sesshoumaru didn't hate her made her grateful to be back home. Yes, the Western Lands were her home now. No changing back to live like she had at her original home. She was at home with her new family.

"Rin." Nara said, her voice soft.

The young human girl turned around as her brown eyes widened. Shock was apparent as she looked at Nara. Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. The demon woman hadn't been here in a long time and it was clear that she had missed her. The human girl looked up at her and then she just hugged her really tight, as tight as she could. Tears spilled over as she stood there crying. Nara slowly wrapped her arms around her, leaving Tama to wonder what was going on. He then realized that this must be the girl that his mother and Kija were talking about. He blinked and then looked at Kija who was staring at his mother.

"You know, _Uncle_, if you just tell her, she wouldn't be upset."

"Tama, I can't. I have my own reasons." he said, walking away to the castle. "Just a little longer, Kija." He told himself as he walked away.

"Miss Nara, you are really home." Rin said as she looked up and smiled with a tear streaked face.

Nara nodded and wiped the tears away. "Come on, before Master sees you." she said, taking her hand and leading her to where Kija was walking. Tama had stopped about halfway between Nara and Kija. Once the girls had reached him he took his mother's other hand and walked with them. He didn't know why but he felt rather jealous of the girl. He really didn't understand why he was, but it soon faded away as his mother smiled warmly at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, will be so happy to know that you have returned." She poked her head around and looked at Tama. "He will be happy about you to, but...he won't show it. Don't let that get ya down."

Tama could only blink at her as they walked along. "Heh, I don't care what he thinks of me."

It was then that Rin and Nara began to laugh. For they could see how much Tama acted like his father. Indeed, he was Sesshoumaru's son.

End Chapter...

So, how do ya like it? Pretty good huh? Well, not to worry there Sesshoumaru shall be back in the next chappie. The fun shall begin then. See ya soon.


	18. Like Father, Like Son

Another chapter. I bet you all are tired of seeing this story huh? To bad, I have to finish this story for all the people who actaully like it. Its gonna get good. I promise. So, enough of me talking I shall get to the story now.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Like Father, Like Son**

As Kija walked with Nara, Tama and Rin, he looked a tad bit nervous as they neared the castle. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru would be pleased that he had returned with Nara. But the thought of bringing home a son, made him anxious. A shaky sigh came from his as his blue eyes looked over the boy. He had Inuyasha's stubborn attitude, but deep inside there was something about him that stated he was Sesshoumaru's son. He could sense the unruly emotions coming from Tama. Kija could only hope that the young one would keep his mouth shut while in the presence of the Lord Of The West. He licked his lips as his eyes looked to the castle. Only when he felt Nara's hand on his shoulder, he blinked and turned his gaze to her.

Her smile would be warm as she was finally showing true happiness. Her laughter could be heard as she was dragged be Rin to the castle's front. Her grey eyes looked up at the big doors. The demoness squeezed her hand as she looked down at the young girl who was beaming as she opened the door with a great push. Although, soon after she had help from the servants inside. Her light laughter came as she walked in with Nara. The two seemed to be still for a moment and then Nara realized that Tama wasn't behind her. She looked back and saw the other two walking up. A sigh of relief came from her.

"It's good that you are back, Miss Nara. I have missed you." said the young girl.

Nara smiled as she looked at Rin. "I have missed you too." she said, softly before standing in the middle of the room. The demoness looked a bit nervous as she knew that Sesshoumaru would appear soon. She knew that he wouldn't harm her, but she was afraid for Tama who had just entered with Kija. Her worried expression had sent both of the boys to her side.

"It's going to alright." Kija said, before looking the right to see Jaken run out of the room. He could only roll his eyes as he know that the Lord Of The West was on his way. "He hasn't changed." he said, shaking his head.

"Whoa! What was that little thing?" Tama asked, looking at Nara who was deep in thought.

"That's Jaken." Rin said, smiling some at the young demon.

"Jaken? There's is a weird name. Geez, I thought my father wouldn't have anything but us dog demons." he said, looking at her. "But your human..." he said, sniffing her and then wrinkling his nose.

Kija was about to say something, but Sesshoumaru walked in. His golden eyes scanned the room and fell on the boy. They narrowed, but he could sense that this child belonged to him. He took a step closer to Tama, who was standing straight now. He looked up at his father with determined eyes. He had done a fill 360 from just a few minutes ago. The boy wasn't slouching or talking out of line. Instead, he was behaving himself. It seemed that even Tama would listen to the Lord Of The West. After he looked at Tama, his eyes looked to Kija and then to Nara who stood with her head down. For almost a minute, he looked at her and his eyes almost softened.

"Nara, follow me." he said, turning around and walked down a small hall into another room.

She looked up and sighed. Her grey eyes looked to Kija and then to Tama. She smiled briefly and then began to walk after him. Her heart was racing as she moved. So many thoughts went through her head as she continued on. Her hands shook some as she ran them over her dress. Nara saw the door and took another deep breath before walking into the room. The demoness closed the door behind her. However, little did she know that the door closed right in front of Tama who glared at the door.

See, Tama didn't like being away from his mother and still didn't trust Kija to much. He didn't know anyone here and didn't want to leave his mother, but his father was scary. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the door. He wouldn't dare go in. Tama didn't even know what his father's name was, but boy was scared to even ask.

"Hey there, kid." Kija said, walking up to see Tama with his head against the door, trying to listen in.

Tama snapped his head up. "Shh." he said, and then stuck it against the door once again.

This action caused Kija to chuckle some as he walked up closer to him. His blue eyes looked at the door and then he began to wonder what was going on. No, he couldn't eavesdrop. That's not right. But then again, he really wanted to know what those two were discussing. Oh the temptation was to much. He soon stood over Tama and pressed his head against the door as well. The sight was quite amusing to any of the servants who walked back. All except one, who was rather scared of talking to Kija at the moment. She just walked past in a hurry, trying not to pay attention to the two. She wanted to talk with Nara later.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Nara stood. She didn't dare speak or even look at Sesshoumaru. Fear was written all over her. Yet, she still stood there and prepared for the worse. It was like her to just take everything that was thrown at her. That was the thing he admired about her, yet she would never know that. For he kept everything inside. Nara squeezed her eyes shut and the tried to relax some. She knew that he was watching her and not speaking was probably upsetting him more.

The Lord Of The West, was getting upset that she wasn't talking. That she wasn't herself, but what she had been when he first met her. The one person that didn't annoy him with her voice wasn't speaking. He needed to hear it to let him know she was really back, and she wasn't talking to him. It was frustrating, because he couldn't just make her explain everything. She wasn't like everyone else. Why couldn't she? Things would be easier. After a few moments, he looked away and then moved away from her. As he moved, she reached out and grabbed his pelt briefly before pulling her hand back again. This action caused him to stop and look at her once again. He would note the tears falling from her eyes now.

She looked up at him and without thinking, she moved closer to him. Nara rested her head softly against his pelt and let her tears flow now. All her pain, she let out. She knew she was safe now. No one could harm her now that she was in his arms. Her grey eyes widened as she felt his arms around her, holding her closer. She smiled some as rested her head there. The tears slowly stopped. "Don't hurt Tama." she said, softly.

"Tama would be our son, I presume."

"Yes. I have tried to teach him everything that I know, but its not much."

"He will be a fine heir, Nara. Do not worry about him."

"I am scared that you wouldn't want him. That you would harm him."

"No, he has your blood flowing through his veins. I cannot harm him." he said, looking down at her. "But I shall train him."

She looked up with a tear streaked face. "Train?"

"I shall do what needs to be done to make him strong."

She nodded and closed her eyes once she felt his clawed hand on her face. Slowly, a smile come to her. It made her feel better to know that when it was just the two of them, he would show some affection to her. It was then that she felt an odd kind of love coming from him. It made her feel wanted and warm. She opened her eyes looked into his with love and affection.

"Sing." he said, his voice soft for a drastic change.

She laughed some and nodded. Nara cleared her throat and let her voice carry over the air to soothe his empty soul. She watched him and noticed that his facial expressions resembled Tama when she sang to him. She smiled brightly as she gave it her all, happy to be back here where she belonged. '_Like father, like son.'_ she thought as she rested a hand on his white pelt.

End chaper.

So, there ya have it. Pretty good huh? They are finally reunited! Whoot! The next chapter is all about Kari and Kija. Budding romance and some secrets revealed. Ooh, awesome plot huh? Well, see ya on the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	19. Intertwined

Well, its been a while again. School just keeps eating away at the precious moments that I have. I am glad that this semester is almost over cuz now I can post another chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Intertwined**

Kija let Tama roam around the castle. The young demon wanted to know his surroundings, and Kija didn't think that is was a bad thing to let him explore. Tama really couldn't do to much damage with Rin following him around. The blue eyed dog demon walked through the halls wondering why he hadn't see Kari since his return. Sadness came over him as he pondered on what could have happened to make her not greet him with that cheerful smile. He looked up and noticed that he was making his way to her room. His heart began to quicken as he stopped in front of her door. Many of the other servants watched him as he stood there as if he was waiting for her to open the door.

"Mr. Kija, Kari is in the garden." One of the servants said, timidly.

"Thank you." he said, giving her a slight nod before heading in that direction. He looked confused as to why the servants were acting strange towards him. His brow was wrinkled as he walked. Kija was deep in thought as he feet took him outside. It was when he heard that familiar laughter did he look up to see Tama pouting because Rin had placed a flower in his hair.

"Tama, it isn't that bad." Rin said, beaming.

"I don't like it, Human." he said, growling at her.

"Now now, Master Tama, she didn't mean any harm."

"But, flowers are just well, disgusting." Tama said, looking quite upset.

Rin began to laugh once again as she watched him take out the flower and throw it far away from him. The young girl could see Lord Sesshoumaru in Tama, but his temper was like Kija's. Tama didn't show anything that might hint that he was related to Nara, except the same mark as her. Then again, he always hide his soft side, much like his father only, Sesshoumaru seemed not to even have that. But somewhere, Tama had the same caring that his mother had.

Tama couldn't understand why she wasn't scared or intimidated by him, most other humans were. His mixed black and white hair was somewhat tangled as he looked at the two women. He had been trying to get all the flowers out, that now his hair was becoming messy. He looked at Rin who was still giggling over that she had done. Honestly, Tama didn't understand her nor did he want to. A sigh came from him before he looked away. His eyes caught Kija and he smirked.

"I thought you would be with mom, Uncle Kija." he said, smiling wickedly.

To Kari's dismay, she looked up and saw the one person who she didn't want to see. Panic was on her face as she stood quickly. Her green eyes looked to Rin, who was looking at Tama with shock. Kari didn't know what to do. She wouldn't look at Kija. She was afraid that he might become angry and hurt them all. So, she moved in front of Rin to protect her. The young dog demon, didn't know about Tama. Since he had traveled with Kija, he might not hurt Sesshoumaru's son.

"Miss Kari, what are you doing?"

"Be careful. He is dangerous."

"Ha, dangerous. Old Uncle Kija? No, Kari, he isn't." Tama said, walking closer to Kija. "Right?"

Those blue eyes of Kija's were looking at Kari with sadness. "No, I am not dangerous." he said, softly. Confusion was on his face as he looked at her with his sad blue eyes.

"Stay away. You might turn again." she said, fear now obvious as she ushered Rin to move back so that she could protect her as best as she could.

"Miss Kari. Mr. Kija went all the way to the Eastern Lands to bring back Miss Nara. How could he be so bad?" she asked, moving out from behind her and walking over to be next to Tama, who after a few minutes decided to leave with Rin following behind him.

"Kari." he said, taking a stop closer.

"Stop." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Kija stopped at once and just looked at her.

"Why did you look so scary that night?" she asked, her whole body trembling now as she rested on a nearby rock. Her tears still wouldn't stop coming as she looked at him.

Seeing her this frightened of him only made him even more regretful of his berserker blood. After that fateful day, when Nara was stolen, Kija found out that he had inherited that from his father. A sigh came from him as he took one step closer to her. He saw her body shake and her face hold great fear. Once again, he stopped. "Because berserker blood runs in my family, Kari." he said, looking at her. Regret was filling him now that he hadn't told her. He inwardly cursed himself for having this trait and wished that he had told her before now.

She looked at him. "Berserker blood?"

"When I become angry, it takes over. I am no longer happy Kija. It's my power so to speak. My strength and stamina grow, and I can win battles with ease. Every male in my family has it. I don't know about Tama, though. His blood is mixed with Sesshoumaru's." he said, looking at her. His eyes holding regret now.

"How do I know that you won't be changing into that monster again?" she asked, tears trailing down her face.

To see her like that he couldn't take it any longer. He walked over to her, not caring that she was about to scream in terror. Once he was there, he knelt in front of her. "Because, when I see you, I am happy, Kari. I can't find a single thing to be angry about. You keep that monster at bay. You keep me calm. I am sorry that you had to see that side of me, but they took her away. I felt as though I couldn't protect her anymore. That I had failed. I was angry at them and at myself." he said, holding her hand gently. His bright blue eyes holding nothing but love and emotion. His eyes even started to sting with the threat of his own tears.

Kari looked at him with shock. "I make you happy?" she asked, as though she was questioning that she could possibly have done something right to have him act this way. But that look in his eyes was the answer that she had been waiting for. He did like her back. A small smile came to her face as she looked into his eyes to see that what he was saying is true.

"Yes, very much Kari. I don't care if your only a servant. You mean so much to me. I can't lose you. I have never felt this way towards anyone before and please don't ever make it go away." he said, but it was almost like he was pleading with her.

Kari's tears were now happy ones as she looked at him and smiled brightly. "No, I won't ever let it go away." she said, her happy nature coming back as she bounced a little where she was sitting. Without even thinking twice, she leaned in and kissed him softly. It took him by surprise that she had kissed him first, but Kari couldn't hold back her happiness anymore. She let her small arms wrap around his neck as Kija deepened the kiss. It seemed that they would be intertwined for a long time now.

Watching from a distant window, Nara looked down. "It's nice to know that they are finally together. I am sure Mr. Kija is happy now. He seemed like he needed that. Now he can understand that someone indeed does care for him." she said, smiling at the two. For Nara wanted those two to get together ever since Kari had told her almost 5 years before.

A few hours later, Kija was walking with Kari down a hall, hand in hand. He was smiling brightly as she bounced next to him, looking up every so often and giggling. The dog demon was grateful that things were turning out to be okay for a change. Maybe this time, peace was finally here. Maybe things were looking good now that he had told one of the two something that he had been hiding. His smile faltered for a moment as he thought about Nara and what he must not say to her. He hoped she would find out on her own, the thought of not telling her was becoming unbearable.

"Kija, are you going to tell her?" Kari asked after a while.

"Well, I am going to tell her tonight. I am sure she will be thrilled."

"Oh, that is wonderful! Finally, she will know who her brother is." she said, getting excited once again.

"Yeah, she will know who-" He stopped dead in his tracks, causing her to stumble backwards. "Wait a minute, Kari. I can't tell her about us being related yet."

"Why not?" she asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Because, she has to find out on her own. That's the rule our father made when she left."

"What?"

"Because, she was exiled; she lost all her memory of being a royal. She knows she has a brother, she just doesn't know who. She is starting to remember some, but she is not allowed to be told of her linage by a member of the royal court. That is why I cannot tell her." he said, looking sad. "Because if I do, I will die."

"But you left your lands, how come you didn't lose your memory?"

"I chose to leave. That and because of my berserker blood, I am immune to it." he said, looking at the floor.

"Kija." Kari placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know she will find out. Nara is smart. She will remember. I am sure of it. Besides, she has you around. That will definitely help her to remember. Everything will be fine."

He looked up at her happy green eyes and smiled. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. Kari giggled once again as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Come on, lets tell Miss Nara that we are together now." she said, pulling along. Slowly as he followed her, a smile crept his face. Everything was going to fine.

Chapter End..

Aww, wasn't that nice. I had to get all of the pairing out of the way before the drama begins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love this story so much! See ya soon!


	20. Train, My Son

So, finals are upon me and yet I am more worried about what to update then studying. Well, that's a writer for ya. Well, I hope you are liking the story so far. Its been so much fun writing this. I would have to say that this is the most fun I have had writing a story ever. It is by far, my favorite. I love it so much. Thank you all for the reviews! They are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Train, My Son**

Before the sun awoke, Sesshoumaru was already rising from his slumber. Today was the day where he would train Tama. A war was about to start, and he needed everyone, including his son. His golden eyes looked to his mate who was still sleeping soundly by his side. She was curled up against his white pelt. For a brief moment, his eyes warmed up to see that she was by his side once again. The years that had gone by were horrible. His old nature had come back, and he wasn't at peace. In many ways, he was thankful when Kija had offered to retrieve her. He had planed to do so; since some of his other servants had told him of a war that was going to happen. But, there was this nagging feeling in the back of the Lord Of The West's mind that Kija would go into a rage again and not remember who Nara was. Thankfully, he hadn't, and now his mate was by his side once more.

As he slid away from her, Nara held onto the soft pelt that her head was near. She mumbled something incoherent before turning over and sighing. He looked at her one last time before standing up and putting on his kimono. His golden eyes looked to the door where he was heading. Although, he didn't want to leave her, he knew that he must train his son, or else he might not be able to survive this war. His footsteps were light enough to not wake her as he walked to the door. Carefully, he opened it and went through. He liked walking through the castle at this time, for everyone was still asleep save for a few guards. All was quiet; just the way he liked it.

He came to Tama's door and opened it to find the young demon holding his blanket close to him. An odd feeling came over Sesshoumaru as he watched the young boy. It was like when he was taking care of Rin, only this was stronger. He didn't want to wake his son, but he knew that he must. He walked over to the bed and just watched him for a few more minutes, admiring how much he looked like his mother when he slept. The Lord Of The West already was proud of his son, for he had taken care of Nara while he couldn't. He knew that this young demon was probably a handful, but with the proper training, Tama would be a worthy opponent for anyone other then himself, of course. He let his arm reach out and touch his shoulder.

Tama's eyes snapped opened as he felt someone touch him. He sat up straight and looked at the imposter that had interrupted his sleep. "Wha?" he said, sleepily but fully awake. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "Father." he said, sitting up straight. The young one hadn't expected to see his father this early.

"Follow me." he said, moving to the door.

"Should I get changed?" Tama asked, looking at him. He was still sitting there, his black and white hair in a mess.

"Not for training. Come." Sesshoumaru said, his voice almost holding no patience with the boy.

"Yes, Father." he said, slipping out of bed, barefoot and all. His tan shirt was slightly wrinkled; he straightened it as he walked to stand by his father's side. He let his hands rest on his brown pants. He looked up at his father with question, but his eyes held some fear. His father's presence always made him on edge, like he didn't like him here or something. Tama knew very little of the Lord that his mother seemed to love and care for greatly, but it was enough to keep his mouth shut. As long as his mother was fine with him, then he would just have to except this. But then again, his father had a great deal of power and if Tama was going to protect his mother, he would need to learn what he could from his father. A smile came to his face as he follow his father out of the room. "So, what kind of training is this?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he led Tama to the training grounds. His son would soon learn that he did not like to many questions asked. Once they were both there, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The demon lord stopped, pulled out Tokijin, and stuck in the ground. With that he turned around and looked at Tama. "Pull this sword from the ground." he commanded, not thinking that anyone but him could wield this weapon.

"What? But it has so much demon energy? How am I suppose to?" he asked, looking at his father in shock.

"Just do it."

Tama's eyes looked at it, and he walked closer to it. He did a full circle around it and thought about how he was going to do this. Finally, he got fed up with trying to think of a plan and just grabbed the sword. He felt its power surging through him. It was difficult for him to keep his grip on the sword, but somehow he managed. He took a deep breath and pulled with all his might. Sure enough, he pulled it out just as all of the sun made its way over the castle walls. "Ah ha!" he said, proudly as he pulled it up with both hands and had it in the air behind him some before falling over backwards. "Wh-whoa!" he said, falling over with it. With a sigh, the young one stood up once again to see that his father had moved. He picked up the sword slowly, but left the tip of the blade resting on the ground.

"Well done, now learn to block." Sesshoumaru said from behind him, his poison whip out.

The young demon looked just in time to see his father summon a whip. "Ah!" he said, moving around and picking up the sword to block. He was having difficulty keeping up with his father's moves. The sword was to heavy for him. He had hardly fought in his life, but he pushed himself to learn the blocks. After a few lucky ones, things got interesting. Sesshoumaru began to come up from behind and hit him. The sting caused Tama to cry out in pain, but after a moment it left, and the wound had healed. It then clicked that his father wasn't trying to injure him; he was using his whip so that he wouldn't be harmed. With that in mind, Tama let the sting of the whip hit him. When the light of sun was becoming bright, Sesshoumaru stopped. "You have done well." he said, looking at Tama.

It was then that the boy let down his guard, and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that by coming at him. Tama scrambled for the sword once again and picked it up. Sure it was heavy, but it was time for round two. The boy trained hard all morning and when noon was approaching, he was getting rather hungry. But Tama wouldn't stop training until he father said so. As he was hungry, he moves were becoming reckless. Sesshoumaru took advantage of this and went in for a lunge.

"Don't!" A voice came from one of the corridors.

Tama's reaction was one that Sesshoumaru had expected and still pulled through with his move, hurting the boy with his poison claws. As Tama fell over, he lay there for a few moments with his eyes closed. The next thing he saw was a woman in white running toward him, and then she stopped. He coughed some, and sat up. Shaking his head, he looked up his father whose face had seemed unchanged. He blinked and didn't break his gaze from the demon lord.

"Never become distracted. It causes serious injury. Never let your guard down in battle." he said, before walking away, leaving his son sitting there looking shocked. Tama's eyes followed his father to see his mother standing there looking shocked at the both of them.

Sesshoumaru stopped right beside her and didn't looked at her. He could sense her fear, and that she was upset. "You have nothing to fear, Nara." he said, still looking ahead, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"I thought you were going to kill him." she said, her frustration was starting to show. "I can't lose him." she said, clenching her fists as she looked up at him.

"You won't lose him because I am training him." he said, before looking down at her. "Don't forget. He is my son as well." he said, staring at her with those cold eyes.

She had stopped thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong when she looked into his eyes. Nara could see that there was some care hidden well in the depths of his heart, but it was there for her and their son. With that she nodded and apologized for acting the way she did. Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod and began to walk away with her following closely. Ever since she had been back, she hadn't left his side for more then a few minutes. As far as she knew he didn't mind, for he to had missed her. Although, he would never say anything of the sort to her or anyone.

Tama coughed once again and shook his head. "Man that was rough. I don't like training with him." he said, falling back against the grass. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly he was falling asleep, but that didn't last as he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear.

"Oh, Tama! Tama, where are you?" A girl came running into the field. "Oh there you are. When you weren't at breakfast or lunch, I had the cooks make you something." she said, holding out a basket.

Tama sniffed the air and smiled brightly. It smelled great. He opened his eyes and looked to see Rin. The boy didn't care that she was there, he was happy that she had brought him food. "Thank you so much. I was dying out here." he said, going for the basket.

She pulled it back, just out of his reach. "I thought we could have lunch together."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would you think that?" he asked, going for the basket, but missing once more. This caused him to fall flat on his face. His groan could be heard from the ground as his face was planted in the dirt.

Her light laughter came as she sat down next to him and set the basket down. "Because you are tired, and someone has to take care of you when your mommy isn't around." she said, opening up the basket to get the food out. The aroma filled the air once she opened it.

He shot his head up. "My _mother_ doesn't take care of me. I take care of her." he said, glaring at her. It was difficult to really be angry at her as his stomach made a strange noise. Tama rubbed the back of his head. "I guess just this once I can eat with you, but only this once." he said, pointing at her with one finger. Tama only ate with the human girl when it was a must. He hated humans and didn't understand why his father of all people would have one here. He watched her set food out on a plate for him and her. He blinked several times as he watched her. She wasn't afraid to live among all of these demons. She had bravery that was certain. He wondered why she didn't shake with fear when he reached for his plate forcefully.

"Now now, Lord Tama. You should have more manners. Didn't you mother teach you anything?" she said, with a smile on her face. Her brown hair was pulled back on a loose ponytail as that was how she had kept it as of late. The young girl was definitely growing up and in many ways it was seen. She acted more like an older sister to Tama then anything.

His eyes widened as he looked at his lap. "Mother, taught me some, but I hardly got to see her when I lived back at ho-" he stopped and looked up at her. For the first time, his outer shell was breaking. This had been the first time that he was allowed to roam and be free. He could see his mother whenever he pleased.

"Well, Lord Tama...this is your home now." she said, before eating politely.

Tama nodded slowly and then smiled some. "You don't have to call me Lord, Rin." he said, taking some meat and eating it.

This caught Rin off guard. Tama had never said something that nice to her before. In fact, she was sure that he never had actually called her by name. She smiled brightly at him. She could see how much he cared for his mother and she was happy that the care that his mother had for everything had carried over to him. He may not realize it, but he had a soft side. She nodded and then looked at her plate. She could see both parents in him and she liked that. '_He will make a good Lord one day.'_

After he had eaten to his fill, he looked at her and nodded. "Well, I have to get back to training." he said, grumbling a little bit. It seemed as though he didn't really want to train, but he had to.

She smiled and began to gather the plates. "Yes, well I hope that you don't injure yourself to much." Rin said, placing everything back in the basket and then rising to her feet. "See you later, Lord Tama." she said, before leaving him by himself.

"Finally." he said, getting up and standing for the first time in about two hours. "Now, I can get back to training." he said, wanting nothing more then to get stronger so that he father would approve of him. He picked up the sword with difficulty and began to swing it around for a little bit. He could barely raise it, so he decided that a wooden one would be better for practice. He sliced and turned, pretending to be dodging attacks. A smile came to his face as he could see the demon who kept his mother and him locked up in the castle far to the East. "Take that, Genroku!" he said, stabbing the air.

Kija was walking be the training grounds where he say little Tama stabbing and yelling. An amused look came over his face as he stopped to watch him. He looked rather funny running around and dodging things that only he was imagining. The older demon stepped into the grounds and came closer to him. "Tama." he said, with a small smile on his face. He watched as the boy whipped around and looked at him, breathing heavily. "Tama, rest some." he said, looking down at the young demon as he saw the determination in the young one's eyes.

"Not until Father says so." he said, lowering his blade to relax a bit.

"Your father is preoccupied at the moment." he said, with a smirk.

"Well, then I shall train until he comes back."

"Tama, get some rest. He will wake you early tomorrow to begin with all new training." he said, his blue eyes warming up to the little one.

"I guess you are right. But don't tell father...he might get mad." he said, lowering his head.

"I don't think that will happen. You already look stronger, and I am sure that he is proud of you."

"But, I don't think that he-"

"Before you came here, did you make sure your mother was happy?"

Tama nodded. "Yes, I didn't want her to have that sad look and I hated it when Genroku threatened her or even hurt her. But you know one thing?"

"Hmm?" he said, kneeling in front of him.

"She never cried or whimpered in terror. Her eyes held such strength. I have never seen that from my mother after we left there. She looked as if she wanted to survive, that something was giving her hope." he said, looking at Kija with a sad face.

"You know why?" The blue eyed demon said, watching Tama's head shake no. "Because she didn't lose faith that she would be back here. Your father, where he admits it or not, loves her and that love kept her alive. When you were born that only raised her determination to take you here. Your mother cares for you and your father more than anything." he said, nodding. Although, his eyes held sadness as he had lost Nara's deep caring the moment she had lost her memories.

Tama nodded. "I care for my mother too, and that is why I am going to become a strong demon that can protect her."

"And that is why your father is training you. He knows how you feel." he said, standing up and stretching.

"Thanks, Kija." Tama said, smiling for a moment at his uncle and then he walked away.

Kija looked up at the window to Nara's room. A smile came to his face as he knew that she was safe and probably quite happy. He knew that she was where she belonged. Peace of mind came over the demon as he looked at that window. Maybe, he didn't have to tell her and forget about wanting to someday have her remember her own brother. He smiled and then nodded. "No need to burden myself with this. You are happy and so I shall be content." he said, looking away and heading to where his own love was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Nara was standing at the window with Sesshoumaru standing by her side. Her grey eyes looked at him with happiness as everything had been settled. "How did he do?" she asked, wanting to know about Tama. It seemed that the demon lord had been quite content with his son's improvement. That pleased Nara to see this satisfied look on her love's face.

"Well, he truly is my son." he said, looking down at her. Sometimes he hated when she looked at him like that, but it made his heart seem to warm up. He hated feeling these emotions, but no one saw them but her. He watched as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his soft white pelt. His body tensed up some as he still didn't know exactly how to act. But feeling her warmth made him feel something that he usually hated to feel. Contentment He felt her delicate hand rest upon chest to feel his heart beating. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her. He looked out the window and let a deep breath out. The calm before the storm was happening right now.

End Chapter...

So, I hope that you all are enjoying this. Drama is about to happen and I can't till you read it. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so happy that everyone is loving this story. It's almost over soon. But don't worry, I am working on a few other stories. I am not disappearing. See ya soon!


	21. As Battle Rages On, One Is Lost

Well, this story is slowly wrapping up. Only a few more chapters and I shall be done. Scary isn't it? I know, but now that school is fixing to start up again, those chapters might have to wait. It's only like 2 or 3 more. I hope that everyone has loved this story and will stick with it until the end. Well, enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**As Battle Rages, One Is Lost**

The young demon was beginning to hate mornings very much. His grey eyes stayed shut as he knew his father would be coming in any moment to wake him. He felt a cool breeze come through the window. His hands pulled the blanket closer to him as he drifted back into slumber. Although, he thought that he might get some decent sleep in, he ended up having a nightmare. After a while, he snapped his eyes open as bit his lower lip. '_Not this dream again.'_ he thought as he sat up in his bed to see that the sun's rays were beginning to shine through his window. Tama ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe he should tell his mother about this dream. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the door. His small feet swung over the bed and hit the floor. With a small nod, the child went to his door and left to go to talk with Nara.

The demoness slept soundly in her bed with no worries. She felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru leave her as he woke up before the sun. Frowning slightly in her sleep, she turned over and pulled the blanket closer to her body, much like her son did. Her dirty blonde hair fell slightly in her face as she moved her head some. Nara didn't hear the door open as she still continued to sleep. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she opened her eyes to see her son with a worried look on his face. Of course, she woke up completely when she saw that. Sitting up some, she patted the bed next to her. "What is it, Tama?" she asked, her voice sleepy, but somehow soft and warm.

"Mom, I keep having this dream." he said, looking at the bed. He didn't want to worry his mother with this, but who else could he tell. Although, he looked up at her and saw her smiling at him, still, Tama couldn't believe that she was talking now. It was only a few months ago that his mother had first spoke to anyone. Yet, she was still kindhearted and loving.

"Is it a bad dream or a good dream?"

"A bad one. Someone dies, and I don't want that to happen."

"Shh, my child. It was just a dream. Nothing more." she said, opening her arms to let him give her a hug.

"But, Mom, it's scary." Tama said, after he had crawled into her lap and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I know, I used to have a dream where you died."

"Really? Did it go away?"

"As soon as Mr. Kija came and we left, yes."

Tama's face looked sad and he pulled away. "But, I don't think this one will. If there ever is a war, tell Uncle Kija to stay away."

Nara looked scared for a moment, but then laughed lightly. "Is it because you are worried about him? You shouldn't be. He is a strong one, just like your father and you."

"I guess." he said, looking at the floor. After thinking about what she said, he looked back up at her. "But what about you, Mom? You are strong too."

"Oh, no. Not me. I can't fight at all."

"It's not that. You have been through so much and still you are laughing and happy. I couldn't do that."

Nara smiled as she patted Tama's head. "Well, someday you will learn Tama." she said, letting her hand caress his cheek. "Now, enough of this sad talk. Let's get some breakfast."

As soon as food was brought into the conversation, all sadness left Tama. He crawled off the bed and stood up, smiling brightly. He nodded and grabbed his mother's hand, telling her to come on. The young demon seemed to feel at ease now. Then again, mostly everyone who was feeling uneasy, talked with Nara. She just had that aura of someone who could make you feel better. As the little one walked along hand in hand, they both saw Sesshoumaru walking ahead of them. He stopped once he sensed both of them coming. The boy looked up and smiled as he watched his mother smile brightly as she watched her mate.

"Good Morning, Sesshoumaru." she said, without even hesitating this time. She had become stronger now that she was here. Her grey eyes looked to her mate with joy as she moved closer to him. She watched him nod and then looked back to Tama who came running up to be next to her. The family walked into the dining hall together. Kija was standing behind his seat, looking at Kari as she set the table. His bright blue eyes seemed to be dazed as he couldn't help but watch. Tama cleared his throat as he set next to Rin.

The demon lord sat down and waited for everyone else to take their place. Once they all had been seated, he nodded. His golden eyes watched them eat. Every so often, he would look at the window. Something didn't seem right to him today. He just couldn't place his finger on it. After a while, he stood up and walked out. Of course, no one dared to question what he was doing. They all continued to eat, as they all knew he ate alone.

Once the meal was over, they all went their separate ways around the castle. Nara went to her room leaving Rin, Tama and Kari together. The three were talking just fine, they all didn't notice that Kija wasn't in the room anymore too. He had followed Nara. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. The both sat down beside Tama and looked at him with bright smiles. He, of course, looked at them both and sighed. He could only guess what they were going to do. As long as it wasn't to annoying, he wouldn't mind to much. However, while they asked him questions about Nara and Sesshoumaru, he had this feeling as though he shouldn't be talking with them. He stood up moments later.

"Tama, what is it?" Rin asked, looking at him with a frown.

"Something isn't right. Get to my mother's room." he said, his eyes now narrow as he went to the door, claws extended. When he opened the door he didn't see anything. "Come you two." he said, ushering them to follow him as it was now pretty quiet in the castle.

Both of them were silent as they followed him. They were scared and held each other's hands as they continued down the hall. "Is everything ok?" Rin whispered to Kari.

"I don't know, Rin, but we must be quiet." Kari said quietly back to her.

With that, Tama led them into Nara's room. All three women talked amongst themselves, wondering what was happening. It was then that he went to the window and saw a massive army heading towards the castle. His eyes widened as he caught Sesshoumaru out in front waiting for them, as well as Kija. He balled his hands together and didn't know what to think. How could they both take on all of the demons by themselves? He pressed his lips together and felt this slight pain as his nightmare flashed before his eyes. Kija was down there about to fight. He could be injured or even killed. He shook his head and turned to leave, forgetting about protecting his mother and the others. His feet lead him through the castle where he noticed that most of the servants had now made their way outside to fight along side Sesshoumaru and Kija. Tama stood at the door when he saw Genroku talking with the two. He growled as he watched and listened to their conversation.

"I told you that I would return, Sesshoumaru, and now I shall take what belongs to me." Genroku said, glaring at the other demon lord.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but Kija on the other hand, growled. "How can you say that? You treated her like dirt. No, Nara belongs here where she is happy." he said, his berserker blood seemed to boil, but he held it back as he knew that Kari wouldn't want him to fight like that. The silver haired demon simply looked at Genroku and then spoke calmly. "Take your incompetent, worthless army and leave my lands." he said, never taking his eyes from the evil demon before him.

"What? Incompetent? They have been trained to defeat you." he said, rambling on. It wasn't until he was in mid-sentence that Sesshoumaru's clawed hand went for his throat. It was then that the battle began. Genroku drew back and pulled out his sword. He had been itching to fight Sesshoumaru for a while. His eyes seemed to hold so much revenge at this moment. Of course, most of the fighting between the two was happening so fast that not many could keep up with it.

As many of the demons were trying to attack Sesshoumaru from the back, Kija was the one who was protecting him and killing all of the ignorant demons that tried to kill both of the strong dog demons. His blue eyes would narrow as he used his own wits because he didn't have a weapon. That didn't last to long as he jumped around and grabbed a sword from one of the fallen soldiers. It soon would be to small of a weapon to attack with, for the short sword he had was more for defending. He noticed that all of the other servants from the castle were joining in on this battle. A smirk came to him as one of the servants he had known tossed him a sword. He looked at the enemies and grinned evilly, for now it was time to let bloodshed begin.

Tama stood in the doorway, confused. Why were all of the servants fighting? He hadn't thought that they could. But of course, his father always thought of everything. He wouldn't have weak servants. No, they had to be able to fight incase something like this was to ever happen. His grey eyes watched from where he was standing as he watched some fall. After a while, he searched for Kija. His nightmare kept flashing before his eyes. The young demon tried to suppress the feeling he had of wanting to fight. After a while, he couldn't hold back. Tama let his poison claws extend, and he went charging into battle to protect his uncle. Or at least that was what he was telling himself.

As the women watched from Nara's room, they were silent. All of them couldn't believe what was happening. Slowly, Nara was beginning to understand. Genroku had come for her. She whimpered some as she didn't want to go back to that awful place. Never again did she want to go to her old home. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. It wasn't until that Kari said something, did she open her eyes once again.

"Kija!" The young demon called out as she saw that her beloved was fighting off many demons by himself. She looked up at Nara who was watching him as well. Finally, she looked back to the epic battle beneath them.

"No, Tama!" Nara called out as she spotted her son. If Genroku saw him, then he would go after him. She turned and began to run out of her door. Kari close behind, leaving Rin by herself. Rin watched the battle and noticed that the other women had disappeared. She turned around and began to leave the room only to see Kari and Nara poke their heads in. "Stay here, Rin." Nara commanded her with a stern look. Rin nodded and whined some as she was told to stay with Jaken. "But, I always have to be with him. I thought I was old enough not to have him around." Of course, a few moments later, even Jaken went to the battle field, leaving Rin all alone once again to watch from the safety of the castle.

As Kari and Nara ran through the castle, they noticed that they were the only ones here. Of course, they both knew where everyone was, unlike Tama. As the women reached where Tama had been standing not to long ago, they froze as they saw many lying dead on the ground in front of them. Both of the dog demons gasped as they closed their eyes for a moment. It was to much for them to see. Nara was the first one to open her eyes again. She searched for her son with frantic eyes. A sigh of relief hit her when she saw that he was still alive. Kari saw Kija fighting with minimum damage. She smiled some as she felt better.

However, as Tama was coming closer to Kija, Genroku saw him. That did not help matters any. His rage had overtaken the demon, and he smiled wickedly at Sesshoumaru before vanishing to appear behind Tama. The young demon was to busy fighting the enemy in front of him to notice. Only when he heard his mother's frantic call did he duck and look behind him, just in time to dodge the attack. He glared up at Genroku as he let his claws try to catch his skin. An evil chuckle came from him. "You cannot defeat me with those measly claws, Tama." he said, going in for another swing. By now Nara was frantic, she couldn't do anything. Again she called for him to come to here. It was then that Genroku heard her worried voice calling for her son. With that he vanished once again and began to come at Nara.

Kija looked up to see that he was going after Nara. It was then that he could no longer hold back his berserker blood. His dark aura appeared again, and he bolted for Genroku. "Don't you touch her!" he growled as he attacked him from behind. Genroku had only a fraction of a second to move. He was clawed at, causing some blood. That wicked smile was still on his face as he turn to Kija. "Well, if it isn't the berserker." he said, holding his sword up to Kija. Another growl came from the angry one as he charged once again. Genroku was having some trouble because Kija's strength had doubled in only a few seconds. But still the battle raged on. Kija's mind was set on killing him.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see the battle. His golden eyes observed that Nara was close by, and Tama was trying to help Kija. His eyes narrowed as he moved swiftly, killing every demon that attacked him along the way. This wasn't a challenge, but he had to protect his son. He called Tama over to him, watching the young demon fight with ease. A smirk came to his face as he knew he had trained him well.

Meanwhile, the battle was at a stand still until Tama yelled out. "No! Kija, I can't let you die!" Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Tama's shoulder to hold him back. The young demon pressed his lips together and held back a growl as he watched. Kija looked at Nara as he saw they were getting closer to her. He had to protect his sister at all costs. But in that brief moment of looking to make sure that his sister and love were safety out of range had caused an attack of opportunity for Genroku. When Kija looked back at his enemy, his black eyes saw that his claws were in his chest, poison dripping out of the wound. "It seems that I have won, and now for your sister." he said, pulling his hand out and turning to go to Nara.

Sesshoumaru didn't think twice, he soon was standing in front of Genroku, his sword drawn. No words were said as the sword fight began anew.

Nara's eyes widened as she screamed out in agony. She watched him slowly look up at her, his eyes starting to turn back to their bright blue color. His black hair was turning back to dirty blonde as he slowly fell to the ground. She couldn't take it, she ran out there in the midst of the battle and fell to her knees by his side. She looked at his wound and held back tears. "Shh, don't say anything Kija. We will get you some medicine, and you will be better." she said, resting her hand on his forehead and the other on his chest to try to stop the bleeding.

"Na...ra..." he said, his vision now becoming blurry. Yet, he still could see her dressed in white and glowing some. For he was now feeling the affects on the poison. She shushed him again, but he still tried to speak. He was dying, and he knew it. "Good...bye, my...dear...sister." he said, his hand on her other arm as she had been trying to stop the blood. His body went limp as she looked at him with shock. Her eyes looked him over as he wasn't breathing anymore. It was then that she looked at his ripped shirt and saw where Genroku's claws had attacked. She gasped as she moved it away to see a grey star exactly like hers. Her hand went to her mouth as she let her tears fall over and onto his dead body. Her brother had been with her all this time. _"Oh Kija...why?"_

Chapter End...

Cliffhanger huh? Yup! I thought you guys would like that. Well, if ya want the rest of the story. Review and tell me how much ya like it. See ya soon.


	22. The Day Time Stood Still

Alright, everyone. I am sure that the suspense has been killing you long enough. Well, now you can go right ahead and read away. Just a reminder, this fan fic is almost finished. I have a few others that I am working on at the moment, and I hope that all of you who have enjoyed this story shall read all of my other work. With that said, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**The Day Time Stood Still**

Her vision was blurry as tears overflowed from her eyes. A hand was still on his body as she knelt there in midst of a great battle. Questions and answers flew through her head at a million miles per hour. Over and over she called out his name, hoping that he would wake up, that this was some cruel joke that someone had played on her. All her life, she had been missing something. Her family. Now, that she had her own, she was happy, but still she was missing her brother. He was all that she had left, in a way. No, she couldn't lose her brother like this. She had so many questions to ask him. She had to reminisce about things in the past. The demoness had to play her part in being the older sister. Her soft hand went to her right cheek, where her star would be. Her cheeks felt warm as she knelt there over her brother. A few moments later, she stood up slowly. Her fists clenched as she had her eyes closed. She could hear the sound of the battle going on around her, but she didn't care. At the moment, she wanted it all to just vanish. She wanted silence; she wanted peace.

"STOP!" Nara cried out as tears fell over her star. Even though, her eyes were shut, the tears still fell.

Her mate swung his sword and blocked Genroku's. He jumped back some and prepared for another attack. As he made his move, his actions seemed to be like he was moving through water. Sesshoumaru moved very slowly for a few moments, and then he stopped his swing as he came out it. The golden eyed demon lord sensed something was wrong. He looked around the battle field to see that no one was moving, not even Tama at the moment. His brow wrinkled as his eyes fell on Nara. She looked so still, but something was wrong with her. He simply walked over to her, not minding that everyone was frozen in time. He stopped before her and saw the tears falling down her smooth face.

"Nara." he spoke, but the way he said it made it sound like he was trying to calm her emotions.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and the tears that had been held back overflowed. She couldn't stop them, nor could she stop the pain that her heart was feeling at the moment. Her grey eyes looked at him, and she wanted to cry on his shoulder, but she knew she couldn't. Pressing her lips together to try to stop the tears that were still coming, she kept her fists clenched. "K-Kija." she muttered through her weeping.

A nod came from Sesshoumaru, although he didn't have time for these emotions. He had to find out what had happened. "Did you cast a spell?"

She blinked and frowned some. "Sp-spell?" she asked, looking at him with question, even though her cries were still dominate.

"Yes, a spell to stop time, Nara." he said, trying to be patient as her crying was getting on his nerves. Yet, he couldn't really get upset with the one that had managed to get inside his heart.

She looked confused, but looked around as she took note that everything around them had stopped. Nara began to wonder if her strong emotions set this off. If her pain had caused her to be able to stop time. She pointed at herself and then nodded. As far as she knew, she had done nothing. She just wanted some quiet time.

Her mate placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Nara. I will take care of things. Take Tama and Kari and go back to the castle." he instructed her.

She nodded again, and then looked at Kija. Once again, she burst out into more weeping. "B-but...Ki-Kija." she said, burying her head in her hands as she couldn't bare to be out here any longer.

"I will handle it." he said, trying to keep his calm about him. "Now, go." he said, turning his back to her and beginning to walk back to Genroku, where the fun would begin.

Tama finally could move freely again. He looked around and wondered what had just happened. He looked at Nara and frowned. Why was she crying? He saw that the battle had literally stopped, so he decided to go to see what was wrong with his mother. As he moved to where she was, he would slice the people frozen with his claws, which were full of poison. A smirk came on his face as he couldn't wait to watch them all fall over when time went back to normal. Once Tama was close enough to his mother, he saw Kija. It was then that he understood what had happened. His nightmare had come true. He growled as he looked back to where his father was going. He turned to follow him, but someone grabbed his shoulder. "Mom?"

"D-don't Tama, h-he will take c-care of e-everyth-thing." she said, tears now had her cheeks completely wet.

He was upset that he couldn't help, but Tama knew that his mother needed comforting more then anything. His small hand held hers as he began to lead her away. "I am sorry, Mom. I was scared my nightmare might come true." he said, looking up at her to see a nod.

"I-It's alright. I should have listened to you and warned him. I-I shouldn't h-have left him a-all alone." she said, before another burst of tears came from her.

As the mother and son walked back to the castle entrance that past Kari. Nara stopped and looked at her. The poor girl had fallen in love with him, and now she was about to see him dead on the battle field. "Oh Kari." she said, before closing her eyes once again.

As Sesshoumaru was walking back his hand was on Tokijin. He drew his sword and came from behind Genroku. That cold emotionless look was on his face as he sliced at his arms and legs, just enough to have blood come through. He let his clawed hand rest on his neck and his nail almost seep into his flesh. He was waiting to for him to become unfrozen so he could watch the life drawn out of him. How dare this demon insult him like this? The Lord Of The West thought this to be fair punishment for all of the crimes that he had committed.

Meanwhile, Nara took Kari's hand and sighed. "I just want him to move again." she said, and at that instant everything moved again. Kari blinked and looked at the two before who had solemn faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, before looking over Tama's head to see between the bodies there was Kija on the ground. "No! No that can't be...he is going to get up right." she said, looking at Nara who just wouldn't turn around "Lady Nara...please." she said, feeling her heart begin to break as well. She watched as Nara shook her head.

"Come on Kari, we have to get inside." he said, looking at her. His grey eyes looked sad as he walked with them inside. All of them were silent as they walked back to Nara's room. Tears fell silently as the two girls wept for Kija. Rin watched whole thing and was sadden by it as well.

As the battle unfroze, Genroku managed to drop his blade as he could feel his head become light. It was then that he looked at Sesshoumaru who had his claws on his throat. The demon lord didn't mutter a word as he just held that cold emotion look before he let his claws stab Genroku's throat and pull out his voice box. He threw it down and simply walked over to where Kija was laying. A sigh came to him as he called for Jaken to get a bucket of water. For as soon as Genroku fell, most of the enemies stopped fighting. The ones that didn't soon died.

The war was over in a matter of hours. The survivors ran back tot he East, scared. The servants went around the battle grounds and looked for any survivors. As the day waned, more and more servants were inside getting treated while the two girls sat in Nara's room and wept. All they could do was cry over the loss of a loved one and the others that gave their lives.

"It's my fault." she said, blaming herseld as she watch a few servants run by with bandages. "I should never have tried to find Sesshoumaru. I should have stayed with him and protected him. Look what I have done!" she said, tears still trailing down her skin.

"No, Lady Nara. You followed your heart. Kija wouldn't want you to be upset. He wanted to tell you. I think he died happy knowing that you finally remembered. That he could finally tell you that he was your brother." Kari said, placing a hand on her forearm. "Don't blame yourself for this." she said, her own bright green eyes no longer held the shine that they did.

Tama stood up and looked out the window. He should have warned more people. He blamed himself for losing his uncle. It seemed that everyone was taking blame for the fallen demon. He slammed his hands down on the window sill. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stood there looking at the bloody battle field. "Uncle Kija...you could have made it. You are stronger then that." he said, softly as he his looked to the golden sky.

"Tama, dinner time." Nara said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The demoness was taken aback by his actions as he hugged her tightly. "Tama." she said, her voice very soft.

"I am sorry, Mom. He loved you so much." he said, burying his head in her stomach.

Nara smiled some. "And I loved my brother very much." she said, that pain in her heart just wouldn't go away as she walked him to his room.

Tama looked up at her and smiled some. "He wanted to hear that from you the most. Uncle Kija wanted you to know that you were his sister more then anything." he said, before climbing up and sitting in the chair.

She left him with Kari and then proceeded back to her room where she laid down. Nara didn't feel like eating at the moment. She was to heartbroken to do anything. She closed her eyes and let a deep breath out. Things were going to be a lot different around here. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep. Later on that night, Sesshoumaru came to bed as well. No longer did he smell of blood and death. In her sleep, she laid her head on his pelt and softly wept. The demon lord did not understand how much this meant to her, but he couldn't stand to see her tears. He let an arm wrap around her to quiet her cries before he fell into a light slumber.

End chapter...

sniffs I know! I hate me too! I can't stand to have it end like this. Well, the story is almost over. I hope that you people tell me if ya hate what I have done. See ya soon!


	23. Epilogue

.Well, this is the last chapter in this story. I know, I know. It has been a long road, and now a year later, here I am finally finished with it. I hope that you all have enjoyed it. I have more stories on the way though. Don't get to sad. I shall always be writing something. You can find me writing some type of fanfiction. Well, enjoy this last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**Epilogue**

A few days had past since the tragic event of Kija's death. Once again, the demoness was quiet and didn't speak much. Her whole body seemed to ache as she had shed so many tears. Of course, she had not cried as much in front of Sesshoumaru, knowing that he didn't like emotions being showed. But right now, he wasn't around. She stood on a cliff overlooking the town below. Her grey eyes looked beyond the town to the land that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. Her bottom lip quivered as remembered how she would talk with her brother of exploring it all one day. She could feel her heart begin to break again. No longer would she be able to venture off with her brother, but now, she was without any of her family. The only one left that held the mark of her family was her son. She felt another tear fall down her cheek. No words were said as she just stood there, letting the sun try to warm her cold heart.

"Mom...Mom." Tama called out as he ran up to her. The young one stopped as he saw that look on her face again. He knew what she was thinking and frowned some as he stood there. He hated that look and felt the guilt of not being able to keep his uncle alive for her.

She looked down at him and tried to smile. "Yes, my son."

"Um, I wanted to know where you were." he said, looking rather ashamed of being away from her and not being able to handle it.

"I just wanted to have some alone time."

"Oh. Should I leave you then?"

"No, Tama. You can stay." she said, sitting down on the edge of the cliff.

The grey eyed boy sat down next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Mom? Will you ever sing again?" he asked, missing her soothing voice. For ever since that day, his mother no longer sang. She was quiet and sad. It hurt her so much to sing because every time she did, she thought of her lost brother.

"I-I don't know."

"But I miss it and so does Father. We all do." he said, looking up at her for a little bit and then lowering his head against her shoulder again. He let out a sigh as he looked at the horizon.

"How about I sing just this once for you?" she asked, still looking at the land beyond the horizon.

"Really? Of course!" he said, getting excited.

She cleared her throat and decided to sing a song from long ago. It was the song that she used to sing to Kija as a baby. It was one about how things would turn around again. Her voice was sad, and it almost broke Tama's heart to hear how much pain was in the song. He almost told her to stop, but then he looked at her. For once, she looked a peace. It was as if she was singing this to close this chapter in her life. That she was going to move on and live her life the way that Kija wanted her too. He smiled some as she continued to sing. Maybe now, his mother would be happy again.

After she finished, she opened her eyes and shed one last tear. With that, she smiled at her son and then stood up. "Come on, Tama. We should be heading back now." she said, reaching a hand out for him to take. "You know how your father gets if we are gone to long."

Before Tama could answer, another voice was heard that caused his mother to freeze. Her back was turned to the newcomer. Her heart began to beat faster as she stood there. Tama looked up at his mother as he saw her face was that of someone who couldn't believe she had heard what she did. Her eyes were wide, and a hand was over her mouth as she stood there like a statue. Tama blinked, knowing that voice as well. It couldn't be! Could it?

"Now, now. No time for tears. With a sad song like that, you would have thought that someone had died." the voice said.

Nara turned ever so slowly to see the one person that she didn't expect to see. Her eyes widened once again as she couldn't believe who was standing there. Could it really be him? "Brother?" she asked, feeling her tears falling. Her heart seeming to tell her yes, while her mind was telling her not to believe this trickery. But those blue eyes told no lie as she looked at them.

That took Kija off guard as he actually heard her call him brother. It had been years since she had said that. A smile came to his face as he then nodded to let her know that she was right. Finally, she could be happy, and she could know that he was her brother. It was something that he had wanted to say to her such a long time ago. Warmth filled his heart as he knew that he had his sister back. As he reveled in his happiness, he was then tackled by Nara. She squeezed him tightly as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Brother! It's you! It's really you. I remember Kija. I remember everything!" she said, laughing as she looked at him. His bright blue eyes looking back at her. He couldn't help but laugh either to see her state of pure joy. He had missed this side of her. A warm smile came to his face as he watched her.

"Right, I can't breath...Nara." he said, as she loosened her grip on him. She got off of him a few minutes later and let him stand before hugging him again. He looked at Tama and smiled. "Guess you can call me Uncle now, and I won't get to upset." he said, laughing as he picked up his older sister and carried her some ways before putting her down.

Tama laughed and nodded as he watched his mother's eyes light up as she held her brother's hand. "Mom, I don't think he us leaving again." he said, as he skipped past them. His own eyes were happy as now his mother could finally stop being so sad.

Nara looked at Kija and smiled brightly. "I don't care how it happened. I am just happy that it did. I have missed you, brother."

"Well, you can thank Lord Sesshoumaru, when we get back to the castle, sister." he said, walking with her.

"I will!" she said, not knowing why she was, but it didn't matter. He was back, and that was all that mattered. She gasped a few seconds later. "Oh no! Kari!"

Kija winced in pain. "No doubt she will tackle me as well." he said, opening one eye open before the other to see Nara laughing. "I shall be there. Don't worry, I won't let her harm you to much" she said, giggling still.

And so, the two dog demons were reunited at last. To long had those two been away and now they would live together again. Finally, Nara had her family all back together. Things would be fine from now on. Nara's family would live to see another day together and in peace.

End Story...

Welp, there it is. I know that it was shorter then most of my chapters, but there really isn't anything else to write. For those of you who would like to know about how Kija came back to life, think about Sesshoumaru and the Tenseiga. It kills the soul collectors. Therefore, just like Rin, he brought Kija back. I hope that you all have enjoyed it. Please review and I hope to see some of you again when I write another story.


End file.
